Pasado y presente abramos las puertas al Futuro
by Akeline
Summary: Encuentros, una nueva misión en el mundo real y una próxima celebración en la casa de nobles. ¿Qué sentimientos mutuos se ocultan tras sus respectivos fantasmas del pasado? - ByakuyaxRukia
1. Extraños

Err... mi primer fiction en años... milenios ?, asi que paciencia ): . Espero les agrade xD, aunque será algo largo ;O. Y si veo que les agrada, les iré tirando mas chapters; si no! pues se quedan con las ganas : !

Mentira XP, espero sus reviews. Si algo no se entiende, avisenme X.

Bye bye

**Bleach y todos sus personajes © Tite Kubo.**

--

Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde la rebelión de Aizen taichou

Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde la rebelión de Aizen taichou. Ichigo debe estar haciendo de las suyas en el mundo real… - suspira - Ojalá Orihirme no tenga muchos problemas cuidando a ese cabezotas, igual al menos están Ishida y Sado-kun para ayudarla… aunque pensandolo mejor… creo que Sado-kun tendrá que cargar con ese trio de cabezotas. Pobre Sado-kun…

Por el momento se respira cierta calma en el sereitei y en la sociedad de almas en general… Ojalá esta tranquilidad fuera eterna…

El tiempo pasa lento aquí en la mansión Kuchiki, y aunque aun me estoy recuperando, ya he retomado mi entrenamiento. Tengo que hacerme mas fuerte para la batalla que se avecina y… para no ser una carga para nii-sama.

Después de enterarme de lo que vivio y la carga que tuvo que afrontar tras mi sentencia de muerte…

Todo este tiempo… me ha protegido y hasta ahora me doy cuenta.

_La joven Rukia alzó el rostro y contempló una pequeña pulsera hecha de hilos de sakura la cual colgaba de sus dedos. Se dice que dicha pulsera actúa como un amuleto de proteccion que se le da tradicionalmente a los seres queridos en la sociedad de almas_.

- Qué tonta… creia que lo sabia todo sobre el y sin embargo ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de que… no le conozco en realidad…

Como quisiera…

- Nas, Rukia!

_Una bellísima mujer morena de ojos dorados y cabellos morados aparecio de un momento a otro, justo enfrente de ella. Se trataba de la ex comandante suprema del cuerpo secreto y a su vez, ex capitana de la 2da Division del Gotei 13, Yoruichi Shihouin._

- Yoruichi-san!! – Exclamó Rukia, ya devuelta a la mansión Kuchiki de la cual sus pensamientos la habian alejado totalmente.

- Hey pero si no soy un fantasma, porque te asustas eh?

- Disculpame, es que no estaba prestando atención, me sorprendí mucho… - Pensando Y cómo no si de un momento a otro me plantaste el rostro a un milímetro del mio …

- Uh… - Yoruichi contempló a la joven Rukia, con un cierto interés – Traes una cara de muerte niña. Que te sucede , eh? – Le dijo, con una mirada tan penetrante que podría jurar que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Yo… Yoruichi –san …tu conociste a mi hermano desde antes que el fuera el líder del clan Kuchiki… antes de que conociera a mi hermana incluso… verdad?

- Claro!, el pequeño Byakuya… como olvidarlo, tan diferente a la roca frívola que es actualmente hahahahaha!

- …

- Qué sucede? Quieres saber algo sobre el?

- Bueno yo… últimamente he pensado que aun a pesar de que me lo ha dado todo, y vivimos juntos desde hace tiempo… siento que cada vez es mas lejano a mi, es cierto que lo conozco , sé que hace , sus rutinas pero..

- Pero sientes que no lo conoces en realidad.

Rukia la observo con una mirada de asentimiento.

- Lo siento tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, ni si quiera sabría que darle en su cumpleaños ni sus gustos, y ahora mismo… no se que podría hacer por el. Me siento tan inútil… el siempre me ha protegido , pensaba que no le importaba en lo más minimo aunque me ha dado de todo y no me podría quejar de ello… Pensaba sólo en corresponderle ese esfuerzo aunque igualmente sentía que mis esfuerzos sería inútiles para sus expectativas…

- Ahhhhh… Rukia!, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. - Le interrumpió Yoruichi - Sin embargo, es cierto… Byakuya cambio mucho desde ese entonces…

… El solía ser un chico bastante arrogante, (Oh , eso si lo conserva aún HAHA!), jovial , emprendedor, siempre entrenando y esforzándose puesto que era la próxima cabeza del clan. Era muy divertido hacerlo enojar! Qué buenos tiempos… también tenia su lado amable pero por sobretodos las cosas, era muy competitivo,.

Desde siempre ha tomado para sí la responsabilidad del clan Kuchiki… y aunque era bueno por un lado, tampoco era bueno para un chiquillo de su edad querer cargar con toda esa responsabilidad. El viejo Kuchiki sentía algo de pesar por eso, además de que el carácter algo explosivo del pequeño Byakuya era un factor que el deseaba, cambiase. Pensaba que su nieto debia de respirar un poco, e incluso tenia la esperanza de que nuestra "amistad" llegara a ligas mayores… si sabes a lo que me refiero hahaha!.

Pero no, obviamente yo era mucha mujer para el pequeño Byakuya HAHAHA!, sin embargo solia visitarlo de vez en vez.

Y bueno, después, cuando se enamoró de Hisana y la hizo su esposa, los viejos sabios del clan se opusieron rotundamente… sin embargo, fue contra las reglas. Conociéndolo debió ser una decisión muy difícil y pesada para el pequeño Byakuya, de alguna manera le pesaba el poner sus sentimientos sobre las reglas del clan del cual se supone el era el "ejemplo". Todos los ojos de las familias debieron estar puestas en el.

Y bueno… cuando volví a verlo, ya era el viejo amargado que conocemos todos. Ya no es divertido hacerle enojar… o no, pequeño Byakuya?

_Por detrás, la figura de un hombre de cabello negro largo vestido de la típica ropa fúnebre de los shinigamis, el haori blanco distintivo de los capitanes y una suave bufanda de seda que le rodeaba el cuello, pasada de generación en generación entre los jefes del clan Kuchiki, se acercaba hasta que paró al estar a 3 pasos de ambas shinigamis. Observándolas con su característica mirada gélida se dirigió a la mujer de cabello morado._

_Sorprendida por no haber notado su presencia, apenas sonrojada y sintiendo el peso de haber cometido un pecado mortal quizás, Rukia se dirigió a su hermano:_

- Nii… Nii sama…


	2. Recuerdos

:D

--

- Shihouin Yoruichi… a qué se debe tu ingrata presencia en la casa Kuchiki? – Dijo éste, sin prestar mayor atención, como siempre.

- Jo, Byakuya. Que no recuerdas ya qué dia es hoy? Feliz cumpleaños viejo cascarrabias.

- No te parece que es muy arrogante de tu parte llamarme viejo cuando tú puede que hasta me dobles la edad?

- Hahaha, puede ser, puede ser.

_Lanzando un suspiro, Byakuya se dirigió de nuevo a la mujer de los cabellos morados_

- No era necesario que hicieras todo el trayecto para saludarme, Shihouin Yoruichi, pero gracias. Si no tienes otro asunto que tratar, puedes irte.

- Tssss… tan maleducado como siempre, sin embargo ya sabes que como cabeza del clan Shihouin es mi deber congratularte ya que eres jefe del clan Kuchiki. Cosas del protocolo …

- Nunca te has preocupado por cuestiones del protocolo y hace mucho tiempo que no actúas como tal.

- …Yyyy… también quería ver si te quedaba algo de sentido del humor. Hahaha. Supongo que más lo ultimo. Debido a los diferentes disturbios que hay en el hueco mundo y el mundo real, estoy llendo y viniendo , ayudando en la búsqueda de información acerca de los planes de Aizen.

_El rostro de Byakuya no hacia alusión al mas mínimo cambio de expresión_.

-… Por lo que aproveché para darte un pequeño saludo, como los viejos tiempos. - Dijo Yoruichi, con su habitual forma despreocupada.

_Ya por retirarse, se acercó a una nerviosa Rukia y le susurró al oído:_

- No temas acercártele, puedo asegurarte que a ti no te muerde.

_Luego de dirigirle una mirada de complicidad y guiñarle un ojo, Yoruichi se retiró de la casa Kuchiki al compás del viento_.

--

-Nii-sama… te quedarás en la mansión Kuchiki?

-Sólo estaré un rato, debo regresar al los cuarteles de la 6ta division.

- …Podemos conversar un momento?

- Está bien. – Le dijo luego de observarla por un momento.

_Se sentó justo enfrente de ella, manteniendo su seriedad usual. Se hizo un largo…_

_…e incómodo…_

_… silencio._

-Genial… no sé qué decir… por donde comienzo…- _Pensó_ - Ahhhh!..., cierto! Feliz cumpleaños nii-sama. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano y mostró la pulsera de hilos de sakura, la cual había hecho ella misma en días anteriores.

_Sin poder esconder su sorpresa, Byakuya extendio su mano para tomar el obsequio de su hermana. Había recibido toda clase de obsequios a lo largo de su vida, la gran mayoría muy costosos, extravagantes o raros de encontrar. Pero nunca uno tan sencillo y a la vez…_

_Tan especial…_

- Sé que no es la gran cosa y sé que de seguro has recibido mejores y …

- Gracias. – le interrumpió Byakuya, sin dejar de observar el obsequio.

- Kuchiki Taichou, se le requiere en la sala del la 1era Division para una reunion de capitanes de emergencia. – Fue el mensaje de una mariposa infernal que entró de improviso por la ventana, acabando así con el corto silencio entre ambos.

- Me retiro al cuartel – Dijo Byakuya, luego de levantarse y acto seguido, procedió a retirarse.

- Adiós, nii-sama. - Se despidio Rukia, algo apenada por su fallido intento de acercamiento.

--

_Camino a la reunion de capitanes del gotei 13… iba un pensativo Byakuya_.

_Fue aproximadamente hace 110 años…_

-- Flashback --

Estaba próximo a convertirme en el lider del clan Kuchiki, la familia mas poderosa entre los nobles del seiretei y estaba absolutamente concentrado en eso. Sin embargo un dia…

- Shihouin Yoruichi… esta vez si te voy a atrapar!

- Pretendes alcanzarme con ese nivel de shumpo tan patético? Eh, pequeño byakuya? HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. No dicen que la espada es la vida de un guerrero shinigami? De ser así, tengo en mis manos la vida del jefe del clan mas poderoso del seiretei! HAHAHAHAHA!!

- GATA DEL DEMONIO! TE VOY A…!!

_Entre competencias de shunpos, Yoruichi pronto desaparecio de su vista. Sin mas ni mas , de pronto el joven se encontraba ya en algun distrito del Rukongai_.

- Yoruichi bastarda… donde coño se metió… desgraciada… cuando la encuentre deseará no haber naci…

- Ahhhhh! - una chiquilla de de piel nívea y cabellos oscuros, cayó al piso. La perseguían … al parecer una disputa por los víveres que llevaba en su bolso.

- Tssk…- Pensó – Estos vagabundos del Rukongai, así que así viven… parecen animales. No tienen remedio…

- Hey tu, grandulón – gritó en voz alta a uno de los bandidos que se disponían a atacar a la joven – Te gusta meterte con chiquillas indefensas eh? Qué, será que de otra forma no te sientes hombre?

- CUIDA TU LENGUA NIÑO- gritó – NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES UN NIÑO BONITO, IGUAL TE LA VOY A …

_Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, se hayaba tendido en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados y balbuceando. De pie, justo enfrente del individuo, se hayaba el joven de cabellos negros, observando a sus contrincantes con una mirada despectiva_.

- NO TE HAGAS EL CHULO CON NOSOTROS, NIÑO IDIOTA! – Gritaron los otros 3 brabucones al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban directo al muchacho, dispuestos a darle una gran paliza.

_Con una velocidad y destreza increíbles, el joven Byakuya dejó en el piso a sus oponentes._

- Tssk… vaya que son debiles, no tuve necesidad de usar arma alguna.

_Sin embargo, por detrás, uno de los bandidos que aun estaba conciente, desenvainó una cuchilla y se abalanzó contra el joven._

- CUIDADO!! – Gritó la muchacha que habia sido atacada en un principio.

_Sin problemas, logró esquivar el ataque de su enemigo sin mas daño que un corte en el brazo derecho, con el mismo con el que el proporcionó el golpe final, en el cuello. Acto seguido, los bandidos huyeron con prisa._

- Muchas gracias. – le dijo la joven, quien ya estaba a un paso suyo.

- Ah… de nada – Le respondio Byakuya, sin mostrar su sobresalto- Bueno, con perm..

- EEEEEE!! Tienes un corte en el brazo y está sangrando, espera no te vayas! – Le interrumpió la muchacha. Sin perder tiempo, sacó un pañuelo blanco de uno de sus bolsillos y le vendó la herida.

- Listo – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa – con esto estarás bien al menos hasta que llegues a tu casa y te lo curen mejor.

- Ah… bueno , realmente no tiene impor…

- Mi nombre es Hisana – le interrumpió de nuevo – cómo te llamas?

- Tssk… - Dijo con la mirada perdida y pensó – Está chica no me deja siquiera terminar lo que quiero decir…qué problemática…

-Tengo derecho de conocer el nombre de mi salvador no?

- Byakuya… - Dijo, evitando mirarla aun.

-Mucho gusto Byakuya-kun – Dijo Hisana, sin perder su dulce sonrisa.

Finalmente, Byakuya observó de reojo el rostro de Hisana, y dijo, ligeramente sonrojado - Igualmente…

_Mas tarde, cerca de las puertas del seiretei…_

- Que tal estuvo el paseo , eh, pequeño Byakuya? - Dijo una voz por detrás, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba su espada, la cual para variar, no tuvo problemas en atrapar.

- Hizo un corto silencio, en el que recordó el encuentro con la joven Hisana – Sabes que no tengo tiempo para perderlo en tus juegos, Shihouin Yoruichi. Deja de molestar. - Respondió finalmente.

Con su espada en mano, volvio a la mansión Kuchiki.

-- Fin del flashback--

_Ya en los cuarteles de la 1era división.._.

- Ne , ne… Kuchiki Taichou!, que bonita pulsera de sakura lleva . Se la hizo usted mismo?

- Cierra la boca, Yoruichi.


	3. Qué simpático cumpleaños

Haai, gracias por los reviews :3!, si ahi le sigo no lo wa dejar xD, solo que si me tardo un poquito(?). Juajua bueno se cuidan, ahi le sigo!.

--

Se están presentando irregularidades en el lado norte del Rukongai. Primero parecia ser un simple caso muertes, sin embargo perdimos comunicación con el escuadron de reconocimiento que enviamos y hasta el momento no hay noticias de la situacion. Además se ha reportado que hay una especie de abertura en el cielo y que las diferentes muertes se han suscitado sólo en cierta area sin motivo aparente. Debido a que contamos con pocos recursos sólo un capitán será asignado para investigar y confirmar la situación del lugar.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán de la 6ta division, será el encargado de liderar el escuadron de reconocimiento del lugar. – Dictaminó finalmente el viejo Yamamoto Genryuusai, capitan de la 1era Division, quien como siempre, presidia las reuniones de capitanes.

- Entendido.

El resto de capitanes esten alertas. - - No sabemos si podria estar relacionado con Aizen Soujirou o con alguna otra amenaza.

Entendido. – Respondieron todos los capitanes al mismo tiempo, dando fin a la reunion.

--

- Tenemos una mision de cierto grado de emergencia. – Dijo Byakuya, ya de vuelta a los cuarteles de las 6ta division.

- Bien! – Dijo emocionado su teniente.

- Pero tu te quedarás terminando el papeleo que tengo en el escritorio – dijo, señalando unas largas torres de papeles que habian llegado esa mañana.

- Que no son tambien sus tarjetas de cumpleaños?

- Sí. - Lo miró seriamente - Me aburre responderlas.

- QUE!?

- Ya que es una mision relativamente pequeña, así que llevaré a dos shinigamis mas para que me acompañen, en tanto quedas a cargo.

- Entendido - Respondió con resignación.

--

_El lugar de la mision era lúgubre, y estaba totalmente desolado. Había mucha niebla y se podia ver con bastante dificultad_.

- Ku- Kuchiki Taichou…

- … - De pie , Byakuya observaba el espectáculo.

Los cadáveres de los 3 shinigamis que habían sido enviados al lugar, yacían desparramados, ya sin vida.

- Qué demonios… pasó aquí – dijo Byakuya, con cierta desconfianza - Hmm?... DETRAS!

- AAACKKK!!... – los 2 shinigamis fueron atacados a traición y cayeron al piso inconcientes.

- Muestrate… a mi no podrás hacerme frente con esos juegos infantiles.

_De las sombras, se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca unos pasos. Pronto se fue formando una silueta, al parecer se trataba de una mujer de cabellos negros y piel nívea , la cual se iba acercando cada vez mas . Llevaba una túnica blanca cuyo largo le cubría hasta los pies. Una vez que estuvo a sólo unos pasos, la sorpresa para el capitán fue bastante grande , no pudo ocultarla._

- Hi…Hisana..!?

- Byakuya-sama…ha pasado mucho tiempo…

--

_Por otro lado, en la mansión Kuchiki…_

- No se… porqué me siento tan inquieta. Pero no me puedo sacar esta sensación de la cabeza… - Pensaba Rukia – Supongo que no pasará nada si voy a la division para saber que está bien.

--

_Ya en los cuarteles de la 6ta division, observo a Renji en el despacho de su hermano, en medio de una montaña de papeles._

- Hasta hay cartas de muchas chicas de la asociación de shinigamis femeninas… jajaja, con razon no le gusta ni leer estas cartas…

- Oye, Renji!

- Rukia! Que haces por acá?, no deberías estar descansando?

- Ya estoy bastante recuperada, asi que no tengo problemas. Etto… y nii-sama?

- Ah, está en una mision de reconocimiento. A mí me dejo a cargo de ciertos papeleos…- Dijo el pelirrojo con cierto aire de pesadez – Kuchiki taichou desgraciado… siempre me deja todo el trabajo a mi…

- IDIOTA! – Dijo Rukia, muy exaltada. Los ojos le temblaban, su mirada tenia cierta desesperación. Al instante, tomo con fuerzas las ropas de su teniente y amigo, hamaqueándolo – PORQUE NO LO ACOMPAÑASTE?! ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE EL DEBER DE UN TENIENTE ES SIEMPRE ESTAR CON SU CAPITÁN!? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE TENIENTE ERES POR UN DEMONIO!?

-CALMATE RUKIA! – Renji la apartó bruscamente tomándola por los hombros. – DEBES SABER TAN BIEN COMO YO QUE LAS ORDENES DEL CAPITAN SON DEFINITIVAS. SI KUCHIKI TAICHOU ME DICE QUE ME QUEDE O QUE VAYA A CONTARLE LOS PELOS A IKKAKU, ESO DEBO HACER, TONTA! - Estaba sorprendido. – Qué te sucede Rukia, no eres tu misma…

-Yo… no lo sé… - Estaba sorprendida de sí misma. Era obvio. Pronto dirigió su mirada al piso, sabía que habia actuado tontamente. No lo pudo evitar – Me siento tonta… esto es una tontería… lo siento, Renji. Creo que deberia regresar descansar…

_Renji la tomó del brazo y la detuvo hasta hacer que volteara el rostro para poder observarla directamente a los ojos. Se veía confundida_.

- No eres tu misma Rukia. De cuando acá el hecho de que sientas que es una tontería te ha detenido en tus propósitos? Esta no es la Rukia que conozco, la verdadera Rukia iría al fondo del asunto, por más que fuera una tontería! Pediría ayuda o por ultimo iría a enfrentarlo sola. Ése es su espiritu, nunca rendirse ni dejarse abatir, segura de sus convicciones. Demonios Rukia…

_Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Tenía razón._

- Tienes razón, Renji. – dijo finalmente, su rostro tenia esbozada una pequeña sonrisa resignada – Parece que mucho juntarme con Ichigo y contigo ya me ha contagiado lo pesimista jaja…

- Si serás…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… debo encontrar a mi nii-sama para asegurarme de que todo este bien. Sé que tratándose de el puede que sea una tontería …

_Al instante, un golpe le cayo en la cabeza._

- PORQUE ME GOLPEAS IDIOTA!? - Le reclamó Rukia

- TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS YA ESA ACTITUD DE MIERDA! - Le gritó mas fuerte.

- Lo siento, lo siento - respondió ella, sobando su cabeza.

- Yosh! Te guiaré al lugar en que debe estar el escuadron de reconocimiento, los observamos , sales de dudas y regresamos.

- De acuerdo. – Respondio ella, ahora más resuelta. - En marcha. Nii-sama… espero que sean solo cosas mías… - Pensó, mientras partía en la búsqueda de su hermano.

--

_El lugar estaba desolado. No habia rastro del escuadron , todo era realmente extraño._

- Pero… qué raro. Es muy rapido como para que hayan vuelto a los cuarteles. Algo no está bien… - Pensó Renji, mientras observaba a su alrededor – Oye Rukia hay que… uh?

- Estaba de espaldas, observando algo a lo lejos.

- Rukia? Oye muevete tenemos que … - Paró en seco, su mente no podía creer lo que veian sus ojos – I-Imposible…

- Qué demonios…?

--

- Byakuya-sama… no se alegra de verme?...

- …

- Por qué Byakuya-sama… volvi por ti… acaso… ya no me quieres Byakuya-sama? Es eso?

- Yo… - Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenia dudas. Es que acaso sus sentidos le demostraban que aun podia equivocarse? – Esta muerta pero entonces, qué clase de ilusion es esta… se ve demasiado real…aun así… - Pensaba mientras.

- Entonces… no tengo otra opcion… lo siento Byakuya-sama…

- Como?

- Adios… Byakuya-sama…

- Esto no esta bien – Pensó Rukia, observando algo extraño en la actitud de la persona que se veia en frente de su hermano. – TIENE UNA ZANPAKTOU, CUIDADO!!

- RUKIA!

- Nii… sama… - Rukia cayó de rodillas al piso, justo enfrente de su hermano.

_ La zanpaktou le atravesó el estómago. De un tirón la supuesta Hisana sacó la espada del cuerpo de Rukia y al instante desaparecio entre las sombras._

- Tssch… qué sorpresa, no esperaba mas gente. Pensé que me podía deshacer del capitan Kuchiki aquí mismo, pero en fin. De todos modos solo era un plus… el verdadero propósito ya estaba terminado. – De las sombras, cual fantasma, aparecio el mayor traidor de la historia de la sociedad de Almas, el actualmente fugitivo… Aizen Sousuke.- Bueno, no tenia intencion alguna de hacerle daño a Rukia- san . Era un ataque directo para Byakuya, pero al parecer ella quiso recibirlo. Qué remedio…

_Todo fue producto de su "absolute Hypnosis"..._

- AIZEN BASTARNO, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A RUKIA!! - Por arriba se abalanzó rapidamente Renji. Muy furioso se disponía a atacarlo - AULLA, ZABIMARU!!

_Resultó un ataque inútil, como era de esperarse de Aizen Sousuke: No tuvo problemas en detener su ataque y lanzar a Renji a varios metros_.

- Hasta pronto, Renji. Ahorra fuerzas. – dijo Aizen, ya dentro de una garganta. Mirando con una sonrisa de cierta victoria al ver los ojos llenos de ira del Capitan Kuchiki. Había logrado confundir al capitan mas temido y a la vez orgulloso del gotei 13 con sólo traer a flote cierto fantasma del pasado y podia vivir para disfrutarlo - Hmm…Qué lindo dia… , le diré a Ulquiorra que me sirva un té cuando llegue a Las Noches - Se dijo a si mismo.

_En ese momento, la ira de haber sido engañado por una ilusion tan obvia y el que hubieran mancillado la memoria de su difunta esposa, era muy grande. Sin embargo…_

- Renji. - La voz de Byakuya se oia tensa, y no dejaba de observar a su hermana ya inconciente, a quien sostenía en sus brazos. – Hay que volver rapidamente a los cuarteles, deben atender a Rukia y a los otros dos lo antes posible.

Entendido Kuchiki Taichou – respondio.

_La culpa y la preocupación por la salud de su hermana eran mas grandes en aquel momento._

Después me dirás… - Con un tono que le enfrió los huesos al pobre Renji, que por cierto no tenía la culpa – Qué demonios vinieron a hacer aquí y por qué la trajiste.


	4. El comienzo

Yyy gracias por los reviews :3!. Espero me los sigan haciendo llegar porque me interesa su opinion ;O;. Y bueno disculpen que vaya un poco a la lenta pero esta historia la quise hacer lo mas ceñida que puedo a como es cada personaje. Y con byakushi es un poquito costoso asi que va a ser un tok lento hacerle llegar a ligar mayores(?). Por eso mencione que tal vez iba a ser un tantin largo xP

Bueno cuidence, aca otro cap -. Byebye

* * *

_"Lo siento… Rukia." - Se oia una voz, al mismo tiempo que le daba la sensación de una mano calida acariciandole el rostro…_

- Nii!... – sama… - La joven Rukia por fin despertó de su letargo. - Hm… donde estoy… - Pensaba – esto es…

- Buenos dias Kuchiki-san

- U-Unohana Taichou! - exclamó Rukia levantandose brúscamente de su cama - I-ittttt…tai ayay…

- No te muevas mucho, aun estas recuperandote de la herida. - Le dijo – Pero estas fuera de peligro, mañana podrás regresar a la Mansión Kuchiki a descansar.

- Ahm… etto… y nii-sama?

- Se fue hace un momento – Dijo con una afable sonrisa - Kuchiki taichou no se despegó de ti toda la noche, hasta saber que estuvieras completamente fuera de peligro.

- S-si?

- Pues si – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió, observando la extrañesa de la joven shinigami - Aunque siempre actúe como si fuera todo lo contrario, tienes un hermano muy responsable Kuchiki-san .

- S-si , gracias… Unohana Taichou.

- RUKIA!! – Entró Renji estrepitosamente- Estás bien??

- Renji, idiota! – exclamó algo molesta - Porqué entras así!?

- Por qué me dices eso!! Malagradecida!, estaba preocupado por ti ! Por eso vine en cuanto Kuchiki taichou me dio un respiro, quien por cierto, parecía estar furioso. No sé como lo hace pero esa forma que tiene de concentrar toda su ira en la expresión de sus ojos es temible realmente… TT…

- Nii-sama?, y porqué?

- Por haberte llevado al lugar de la mision.

--Flashback--

_Hace unas horas..._

- Kuchiki Taichou! Por fin lo veo, como está Rukia??

- Está fuera de peligro.

- Qué alivio…

- Renji.

- Digame Taichou

- Qué demonios hacían tú y Rukia en ese lugar…

- Ah, pues, n-nosotros pues… – la mirada intimidante que Byakuya le habia plantado comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso - Rrr-Rukia y yo pues…- mas nervioso.

- Por qué desobedeciste mis ordenes…

- Y-y-yoo pues… - mucho mas nervioso

- Y peor aún – Hizo una pequeña pausa y su mirada se tornó más temible aún - Por qué la llevaste contigo a ese lugar…?

- Es-ess que e-e-ella, ella y yo… n-no-nosotros solo… – En pánico.

--Fin del flashback--

- Obviamente eso no fue nada para mi, lo controlé fácilmente HAHAHAHAHA! - Dijo con pose "cool"

- Sí, claro…- dijo Rukia con un tic en el ojo derecho y un tono de obvio sarcasmo.

- Le expliqué de inmediato lo que sucedio, no me quedó de otra. Si no lo conociera, diría que se sentía culpable, pero bah… conociendolo Kuchiki Taichou se debe haber enfadado porque desobedecí sus ordenes. Sin embargo de no ser por que llegamos, tal vez hubiera estado en aprietos. Ja!... menuda forma de agradecer ¬¬, maldito…

- Ah… - Respondio Rukia, se le formó una ligera sonrisa. – Nii-sama…- Se dijo a si misma.

- Encima, ese Aizen bastardo… - Prosiguió Renji- Desconocemos aun que estuvo haciendo en aquel lugar, pero el departamento de investigación ya está en eso. La abertura en el cielo desaparecio y ahora todo el lugar está en su estado natural… Además, es extraño que haya se haya arriesgado el mismo y no mandara a algun arrancar. Debe haber sido algo de suma importancia lo que fue a hacer a ese lugar.

- Si…

- Ah, cierto! Yachiru fukutaichou te envio un mensaje

- Hm? Yachiru?

- Aquí esta.:

_"Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!,_

_Espero que ya estés mejor!, si no, no importa!!, la proxima reunion de la asociación de shinigamis femeninas será en 1 semana, debido a que todo mundo esta con mucha carga de trabajo. Todas deben estar presentes, asi que iras aunque sea arrastrandote! Firma: Yachiruuu!"_

- Yachiru fukutaichou… qué estará tramando - dijeron ambos al unísono, con un tic en el ojo cada uno.

* * *

_Ya casi recuperada, Rukia volvio a la mansión Kuchiki al día siguiente. Ya de noche, mientras daba una pequeña caminata nocturna por la casa, vio que su hermano ya habia vuelto y que además, estaba sentado de vista al jardín._

- Nii-sama, estás ocupado?

- No. – Cerró los ojos por un momento y continuó con la vista al frente.- Qué sucede.

- Ella se sentó a su lado.

- Ya estoy casi recuperada. Gracias por cuidarme.

- Hm…? – Esta vez si captó su atención por lo que volteó a verla. No tardo mucho en volver su rostro al jardín de nuevo. – No tienes que agradecerlo. De no haber sido por ti, posiblemente yo hubiera terminado herido.

- Sabes?,- Dijo ella, con la vista al cielo.- en sueños, me pareció escuchar tu voz . Después Unohana Taichou me dijo que te habias quedado ahí toda la noche.

- Hm…- Volvió la vista al jardín - Ya veo.

- Nii-sama… la persona que estaba enfrente de ti , era …nee-sama?

_Guardó silencio un momento._

- Si

- Ah… - Ahora ambos miraban al jardín - "Absolute Hipnosis"… qué técnica tan escalofriante. Aun es dificil aceptar que realmente fuimos burlados todos estos años…

- Si.

- Esto…

- Hm?

- Me podrías hablar un poco de nee-sama? - Paró un momento al ver que ahora, la mirada seria pero algo extrañada de Byakuya se posaba en ella – Yo siento algo de curiosidad por saber como era… A pesar de que no tuve la oportunidad tener alguna relacion con ella – Byakuya seguía observandola - Pero si es incómodo, podríamos conversar de otra cos…

- Hisana vivía en el Rukongai, en la trastienda de una mujer mayor , a la cual ayudaba. – Volvió su mirada al frente - En sus ratos libres, se las arreglaba para seguir con su búsqueda diaria : La búsqueda de su pequeña hermana, a la cual abandonó desde muy pequeña debido a su paupérrima situación. – Hizo una pausa, ahora volvió la mirada al cielo estrellado y prosiguió - No recuerdo en qué momento o cómo fue que se me hizo costumbre, pero solía ir a visitarla de vez en vez , escapandome del entrenamiento y de la problemática del clan Kuchiki. Hisana era un escape para mí, en ese entonces…

--Flashback--

-Oh… escuchaste la noticia?, el clan Kuchiki tiene nuevo líder. Se dice que es muy fuerte, ya hasta es candidato a ser el próximo capitan de la 6ta division.

- Si? ,wow debe ser un tipo muy asombroso.

- Si, y dicen que es temible en verdad.

- Tambien escuché es muy bien parecido y atractivo. Tiene ya varias mujeres de los otros clanes, detrás de el , pero aun no se decide por ninguna.

- Byakuya se llama. Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Kuchiki… Byakuya?... – después de pensar un momento – No, no es posible que sean la misma persona jaja… - Y Hisana siguió con su camino.

_Hisana y Byakuya en ese entonces ya eran mas que amigos, podría decirse que eran un par de enamorados. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo, ella nunca le habia preguntado donde era que él vivía o por su familia._

_Mas tarde…_

-Byakuya! – dijo Hisana, abalansándose a sus brazos y recibiendolo con un beso. – Mira, preparé algo de cenar, espero te guste- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias… Hisana. – Dijo con un cierto aire de incomodidad. Después de un corto silencio, prosiguió – Tengo que hablar contigo, Hisana.

-Di…dime, qué sucede? – Le respondio. A pesar del poco tiempo, ella conocia ese tono de voz, y sabía sin que le dijera algo, que algo no andaba bien. Pero esta vez, tambien sintió temor.

-Yo… no te dije mi nombre completo. La verdad es que… pertenezco al clan Kuchiki. Mi nombre es… Byakuya Kuchiki.

-No… no puede ser… - Dijo ella, muy nerviosa y sorprendida – Entonces, tu… tu eres el lider del clan kuchiki? Byakuya Kuchiki?!

-Si…

-Entonces, todo este tiempo tu…?

-Sin dejarla terminar, junto sus labios con los de ella. Un poco forzada en un principio, y rindiendose a sus brazos al final, Hisana separó sus labios lentamente de los de Byakuya. Se quedaron observándose el uno al otro por un momento.

-Vine a decirte esto porque… quiero que seas mi esposa. – Dijo el joven ya hecho hombre, y con un tono de voz muy resuelto, prosiguió – Mañana seré oficialmente reconocido como jefe del clan Kuchiki por lo que mis deberes se acrecentarán y posiblemente no cuente con tiempo para visitarte tan seguido como lo he hecho hasta el momento.

- Pero… Estás seguro? . Tu familia estará de acuerdo?

- Estoy seguro. Hubo mucha oposición ya que no está permitido el ingreso al clan de ningun impuro, sin embargo… al ser yo el jefe oficial del clan, al final mi palabra prevalece.

_El la abrazó, y en sus brazos ella se tranquilizó._

-Está bien. – Le sonrió - Será como tu digas, Byakuya-sama.

--Fin del flashback--

- A los años siguientes de hacerla mi esposa, como ya sabes, Hisana comenzó a enfermar. Aún así, iba todos los dias a buscarte, sin éxito.

- Debe haber sido muy doloroso el perderla… la quisiste mucho , verdad nii-sama?

- Puede ser…

_… Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, para variar…_

- Y…no has pensado en buscar otra esposa? Digo… para nii-sama no sería ningun problema, eres muy atractivo… - De pronto, con un tic en el ojo y otro en la boca trató de enmendar la frase – Qu-quiero decir que tienes muchas mujeres detrás de ti, y esto…

- No.

- Pero, porqué? Nii-sama tiene derecho a continuar con su vida. Sería mas facil si tuvieras a alguien a tu lado para apoyarte...

- Las cosas no son más faciles si tienes vinculos sentimentales con los demás. Por el contrario, eso sólo le quita objetividad a tus actos. – Le interrumpió. – En una situación real, los sentimientos no te dejaran discernir entre lo que debes hacer y lo que no. Para poder cumplir las reglas a cabalidad, debes estar preparado para condenar incluso a quienes amas, por eso, ese tipo de vinculos deben evitarse. Sólo son para debiles.

- Te equivocas, nii-sama. – Por un momento se habia quedado mirando al vacío. Luego volteó el rostro con direccion al de su hermano; y, con una mirada y voz muy resueltas, prosiguió - No puedes sencillamente negar tus sentimientos. No puedes. Es de débiles? Eso una gran mentira. Por el contrario, es de débiles no aceptarlos, negar su existencia y no enfrentarlos.

_Esta vez la miró directamente a los ojos, realmente muy sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Rukia le hablaba con firmeza, casi resondrándolo. Además… le dijo débil? En todos sus años de vida, nunca le habian alzado la voz y muy pocos se habian armado de valor para enfrentarlo. (Ya no hay respeto(¿?))_

- Renji – Pensó en tanto recordaba su encuentro con el. – y… - Ahora recordo brevemente su encuentro con Ichigo- … Kurosaki... Ichigo. – dijo para sí mismo. Ambos encuentros le habian enseñado que las reglas no siempre podrian estar en lo correcto.- Hm. Ya veo… - Dijo finalmente y se le formó una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

_Rukia lo miró sorprendida, también era la primera vez que veía sonreir a su hermano. Vaya que estos dias había visto cosas que nunca imaginó ver en su hermano_.

- Puede que …tengas algo de razón. – Concluyó Byakuya

_Esta vez ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa._

- Yo… - En tanto… recordaba cada escena de lo sucedido la noche en que Rukia salio herida gravemente por su descuido. No se lo perdonaba. Su orgullo estaba herido pero sobre todo, por un instante sintió temor, una emoción que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. La observó detenidamente a los ojos, y poco a poco… se fue dejando caer hasta que su rostro se hundió en el pecho de ella. – No soportaría perder a alguien importante de nuevo. – terminó al fin.

_Ella lo observó primero con sorpresa y luego con ternura. Nunca, desde la primera vez que lo conoció, lo había visto asi, tan frágil, parecía un niño pequeño en sus brazos. Siempre tan fuerte, tan frio, tan seguro y orgulloso… El hombre recto que pareciera que nada le afecta y que todos son seres inferiores a su lado. Era la primera vez que conocía ese lado de su hermano y realmente no tenia idea de que pudiera tenerlo, se sentía especial de pensar que sólo a ella le había mostrado ese lado suyo. No pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos y acercarlo mas a su cuerpo_.

- Nii-sama… no se realmente que soy para ti pero…– Le dijo, acariciando con su mano la cabeza de su hermano, aun hundida en su pecho – Recuerda que no estás solo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda. Por eso… no me alejes.


	5. La persecución

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo xD.

**De nuevo gracias por los reviews, espero me los sigan haciendo llegar. Sus opiniones son importantes ;O;. Y bueno calma, calma... ya iré entrando en materia... a paso lento pero seguro :X.**

**Gracias por leer XP! y bueno, ya saben que los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo y blah blah...  
**

* * *

Los siguientes dias estuve descansando y tambien tuve conversaciones con nii-sama sobre algunas cosas: desde cosas tan importantes como "¿Qué tal estuvo el clima?" , hasta cuestiones de la division y las investigaciones sobre Aizen.

Es algo dificil conversar con el, habla muy poco, sin embargo… es increíble como puede decir más cosas sólo con su mirada. Creo que he aprendido a entenderlo un poco en estos días y me he sentido muy a gusto. – alzo el rostro mirando al cielo – Con todo el ajetreo en el seiretei… ni si quiera podia conversar con Renji. Pero… - sonrió- al menos ya sé que no vivo en una inmensa mansión vacía.

Ojalá pudiera contarle a Ichigo, se sorprendería muchísimo de seguro. Estoy segura de que aunque nii-sama lo rechace, de alguna manera lo acepta.

_Ella sentía algo muy especial por Ichigo: pasaron muchos momentos juntos, y mutuamente, cada uno cambió la vida del otro. Después de ver su tenaz lucha por salvarla de la muerte aun a costa de su vida, lo sintió con mas claridad._

_Por otro lado, le recordaba mucho a Kaien Shiba, su antiguo superior por el cual sentía una gran admiración y hasta cierto punto, atracción. Aunque, su relacion con Ichigo habia sido era diferente… tan parecidos, pero diferentes a la vez.  
_

Ichigo…- pensaba - me pregunto en qué andarás… ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto… - se dijo algo nostálgica.

_…y así, pensaba Rukia, mientras se dirigía hacia los cuarteles de la 13va división, a reincorporarse a sus quehaceres._

_---  
_

- Oh, Kuchiki-saaaaaaan!!, bienvenida de vuelta! – Kiyone Kotetsu, co-3era al mando de la división. – Que bueno que ya estés recuperada *-*!! – le dijo, mientras la cojía de las manos.

-Gracias, Kiyone.

_De pronto notó otra presencia. Dentrás de Kiyone, se acercaba un hombre de cabellos largos y blancos._

- Ukitake Taichou! – se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia – Ya estoy de vuelta. Le agradezco su intervención y su preocupación por mi. Supe que se metió en problemas con Yamamoto Taichou…Lo lamento en verdad. No tendría que haberse molestado…

-Pero qué dices Kuchiki-san – la observó con amabilidad- No podía dejar que se cometiera una injusticia y menos aun, con uno de mis subordinados. Acá te tenemos mucha estima, Kuchiki-san. – Le sonrió.

-Gracias, Ukitake Taichou.

-Bueno bueno!, Kuchiki-san!!, hoy es la reunion de la asociación de shinigamis femeninas, irás no? … además – le dijo secretamente como para no dejar que Ukitake Taichou pudiera escuchar- tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar…

-Uh, hai- respondio Rukia.

* * *

_Mas tarde, en la sala de reuniones de la asociación de shinigamis …_

-Orden, Orden! – hizo una pausa – cof,cof. La reunion :sabediosquénumero: de la asociación de shinigamis femeninas dará comienzo. Con ustedes, la presidenta.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai – Una pequeña pelirosada cayó desde las alturas, justo en el lugar de Nanao-chan – La presidenta hizo su aparición!!, cai en algo blandito…- bajo la mirada – Oh, gracias Nanao-chaan!!

_Debajo de ella estaba la teniente Nanao, que a su vez era la vice-presidenta de la asociación._

- De nada …- Respondio con una gran vena a punto de reventar en la frente . Se incorporó rapidamente y luego de acomodarse los lentes prosiguió- Bien. El tema de la reunion es el siguiente. Presidenta por favor.

- Hai! – continuó Yachiru. En el pizarrón puso un afiche de una revista. - La revista shinigami "COSAS: sólo para mujeres"(*) como todos los años quiere un reporte especial del shinigami que fue elegido el mas sexy en el seiretei!

-Woooooooooooooooo, tan rápido

-Hai hai, nos darán una jugosa comision por ello… jijijijiji…

-Wooooooooooooooooooooooo…

-Y quien es la victima de este año? - Preguntó Soi fon

-Jojo!

-O.O… - Observaron todas...

-BYAKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! - dijo alegremente Yachiru

-KUCHIKI TAICHOU??? - Exclamaron, sorprendidas.

-Nii-sama?!

-Qué problema… Kuchiki Taichou …uhm… - Dijo Nemu

-Si nos atrapa., NOS HARÁ ÑOÑA CON SU SENBONZAKURA TOT!! - chilló Kiyone

-Oh dios… ahí va nuestra jugosa comisión – dijeron todas con cierto aire de depresion.

-Igual… qué podriamos averiguar de Kuchiki Taichou que no sepamos ya? - Hizo una pausa - Cuantos papeles firma por dia? Muchos; Que tipo de pluma utiliza? Una que pinte… Uhmm… tal vez cuantas veces va al baño, eso sí que seria interesante…...- dijo Matsumoto, muy divertida.

-Ie , ie… - Dijo Yachiru, con un tono de voz muy animado – Tenemos un arma secreta jijijiji… - dijo ahora, con un brillo maléfico en los ojos. - RUUUKIAAA-CHAAAAAAN!

-EHHH!?!?!? - exclamó Rukia- yo? Pero que voy a hacer yo?

-Bueno Rukia-chan, tu vives con el, debes estar al tanto de sus movimientos… sus gustos, algun secreto...

-Que? Pero, como? . nii-sama es muy reservado y no creo que… - se detuvo un momento.

--- flashback---

_El día anterior…_

_Era un dia soleado, Byakuya habia regresado algo temprano de los cuarteles. En ese momento estaba tomando té de sakura, en compañía de Rukia._

_Los cerezos hacían del paisaje una vista muy amena, particularmente, al capitán le agradaba tomar té con esa vista y a Rukia se le habia hecho costumbre acompañarlo en estos días. Aprovechaba de conversar un poco con el, aunque en realidad ella hablaba y el escuchaba._

_Luego de su 3era taza de té, y esta vez habló el._

-Se acerca la ceremonia de clanes del seiretei. – hizo una pausa, conservaba su taza vacía en la mano- Quisiera que este año me acompañes.

-Eh? Y-Yo?

-Desde que murio Hisana, he ido siempre solo. Podria haberte llevado, sin embargo, por un tiempo, no lo creí conveniente. – Hizo una pausa, y volteó a observarla.- Pero considero que ya es hora de que asistas, como miembro del clan Kuchiki que eres.

-Entiendo, ya veo - estaba un poco sorprendida y a la vez, halagada – Como tu digas, nii-sama. – sonrió.

_Acto seguido, el capitan de lisos cabellos negros, procedió a servirse una última taza_.

--- fin del flashback---

-YYYYyyy??... – interrumpió Yachiru, clavandole los ojos con una mirada maliciosa.- Ajá!... Escondes algo, lo veo, lo siento, lo hueloooooooo!!!!!!

-N-No!, Te equivocas! – Dijo ya vuelta en sí pero con obvios nervios – Pero realmente no se que podria decirles, nii-sama no hace mayores cosas aparte de lo que tiene que ver con su trabajo como capitan y como jefe de clan!

-Y a qué se deben tus nervios… ? – Dijo ahora Matsumoto Rangiku, observandola bien de cerca.

-Pues obvio! , si me plantan sus caras tan cerca, me toca de nervios!

-Rukia-chaaan~ …- Dijeron todas observandola con un brillo maléfico en los ojos. Rukia empezaba a entrar en Pánico.

-IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! – se escuchó por todo el seiretei. Rukia salió disparada de la reunion

* * *

-Hm...? - Byakuya detuvo por un momento la pluma poco antes de mojarla en el tintero, sin alzar el rostro.

-Kuchiki Taichou? Pasa algo? – dijo el pelirrojo teniente de la 6ta división.

-No. Nada. - Prosiguió con su habitual faena.

* * *

_De vuelta al cuartel de la asociacion de shinigamis femeninas..._

Nanao-chan se acomodó los lentes.

- Rangiku! – Dijo, y un brillo salió ellos. (de los lentes).

- Entendido – Respondió con mirada resuelta.

* * *

"_Señores shinigamis, atención. Tienen una mision de suma importancia" _– se escuchó desde una infinidad de mariposas infernales.

Todos y cada uno de los capitanes, tenientes y shinigamis en general prestó atención al anuncio de las mariposas.

-Una misión? Que habrá pasado? – Pensó Rukia, quien se detuvo cerca de algunos shinigamis quienes tambien escuchaban el mensaje de la mariposa.

-"_Kuchiki Rukia tiene una información de suma importancia …"_

-Eh?? – dijeron Rukia y los shinigamis a su alrededor, quienes le clavaron la mirada de inmediato.

_-" …para la sociedad de shinigamis femeninas"  
_

-Ahhhh… bah – dijeron los shinigamis en general, quienes dejaron de prestar atención al tema. Los que estaban alrededor de Rukia, siguieron con sus quehaceres.

-Fiuu…- pensó Rukia.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

-Ya-Yamamoto Taichou!

-Ah… - dio un suspiro- bueno, deja que se diviertan, no sabemos hasta cuando durará este período de tranquilidad en la sociedad de almas

-Pero!...

-Sin peros, Sasakibe. - Lo observó con rectitud- Ahora menos cháchara y sirveme mi té.

-Como ordene.

* * *

_Ahora Yachiru tomó control de las mariposas infernales._

-"..._En recompensa por traerla devuelta con la valiosa información, les daremos fotos de Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise y, Yoruichi Shihouin en bikini tamaño hilo dental!"_ –dijo Yachiru, a través de las mariposas.

-QUE!?!?!?!?! – dijeron Rangiku, Nanao y Soi fon al unísono, cada una con varias venas a punto de reventar en la frente.

* * *

_Por otro lado…_

-QUE!?!?!?! – dijeron Rukia y los shinigamis que estaban a su alrededor. Ahora sus miradas estaban clavadas en ella, al acecho.

-No hagan ningun movimiento… - dijo cautelosamente uno de ellos sin quitarle la mirada…

-Eh… eh… este… - Rukia miraba a todos a su alrededor, sudando de nervios.

- A ELLA!!!

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!- Salio corriendo.

* * *

_En el décimo escuadrón…_

-Cómo es posible que tengan tiempo para estupideces…EH!!?!?, MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! – Exclamó enfurecido el capitan del decimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

* * *

_En la Primera division…_

-Sasakibe… - dijo Yamamoto, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

-Si! Taichou!

-Ve a capturar a Kuchiki Rukia.

-Que!?!?!?!

-No podemos permitir que esas fotos caigan en manos malévolas. Sería una deshonra para esas shinigamis. Ademas, esto ya pasó el límite del desorden y la perversión, es mejor terminar de una vez de buen modo.

-E-entendido! – y se esfumó.

* * *

_En la octava division…_

-Ky-kyouraku Taichou! A donde va!?!?

-Qué no es obvio? , no puedo permitir que fotos de Nanao-chan caigan en manos ajenas, sería una afrenta a su intimidad y su honor. - Con pose de mártir del orden y las buenas costumbres.

-Si…claro… -.- - le dijo una shinigami de su escuadron.

* * *

_En la sexta división..._

- KUCHIKI TAICHOU!!!! – Renji irrumpio en el despacho de Byakuya, muy alarmado.

-Qué pasa? - Lo observó

-Qué no oyó el anuncio de la mariposa infernal? – dijo exaltado - Todo el seiretei está tras ella!

-Si. – respondio y prosiguió con su trabajo – Qué sucede con ello?

-Es que …- buscaba una manera de llamar la atención, aunque por como lo concía, sabia que no iba a lograr – pues…

-Esas ridiculeces no tienen nada que ver con nuestras labores. – Prosiguió con suma seriedad – Anda ve y envía estos reportes a la 12va división.

-Entendido!- contestó resignado- como ordene , taichou.

* * *

_En el baño de hombres…_

-Presidente!...

-Si, ya oí… – respondió un hombre de cabello corto negro y lentes oscuros. Era el teniente de la 7ma división y a su vez, Presidente de la asociación masculina de shinigamis, Tetsuzaemon Iba. - según mis mis fuentes de alta confianza…

***flashback***

Presidente Iba espiando con la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño de mujeres…

Presidente Iba pseudoleyendo un periodico, siguiendo de lejos a Nanao-chan…

Presidente Iba debajo en las alcantarillas de un parque, justo debajo de una banca, en donde estaban conversando un par de shinigamis mujeres.

"_-Haremos un especial sobre Kuchiki Taichou en la revista de este mes. Les daremos una jugosa recompensa $_$ …_

_-No se preocupe, dejenoslo a nosotras! "- respondió nanao-chan, acomodandose los lentes._

_*** _fin del flashback***

El presidente recordaba esos momentos con lágrimas de odio y dolor en los ojos.

-Presidente, está bien?

-Cofcof- se acomodó la voz- Si, si, bueno – dijo con voz y pose de macho (?) - según las fuentes, las shinigamis tienen por encargo hacer un reporte sobre Kuchiki Taichou y les darán una gran recompensa para sus fondos. El motivo por el que estan persiguiendo a Rukia Kuchiki es porque debe saber algo de suma importancia para su reportaje.

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Tenemos que atraparla antes que los demás.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a los otros pocos que estaban acurrucados en cuclillas en el baño: Hisagi Shyuuhei, Kira, Ukitake Jyuushirou, entre otros miembros.

-Y así… - dijo con risa maléfica – NOS HAREMOS DEL SECRETO Y LA RECOMPENSA SERÁ NUESTRA!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡¡¡ LA ASOCIACION MASCULINA DE SHINIGAMIS DEBE OBTENER LA INFORMACION ANTES QUE LA ASOCIACION FEMENINA!!!

-SIIIIIIIIII!!! – gritaron al unísono con lagrimas en los ojos por la emoción. – POR FIN TENDREMOS FONDOS!!!!

* * *

Finalmente, el seiretei tenia a gran cantidad de shinigamis unidos a la persecución.

-Que buena forma de reincorporarme a mis quehaceres de shinigami… – pensó Rukia, con sarcasmo, mientras corría con desesperación.

Continuará...

---

(*)Bueno, no se me ocurrio otro nombre ): ...


	6. Mision cumplida

Holi de nuevo, disculpen la demora :x, este será cortito porque el siguiente será mas largo XP. Se cuidan, muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews.

* * *

Y casi todo el seiretei estaba de cabeza, unidos a la persecucion de Yachiru cada uno por un motivo diferente...

- AHÍ ESTAS KUCHIKI-SAAAAAAN!

- AHÍ ESTA!! TRAS ELLA! – Gritaron shinigamis de diferentes escuadrones por un lado.

- A ELLA!!!! NADIE TENDRA FOTOS DE YORUICHI-SAMA!! – Gritó Soi fon liderando a todo el escuadron de las fuerzas especiales, por otro lado.

-Como demonios me fui a meter en esto -.- …- Pensó Rukia, molesta consigo misma. – En que estupidez me fui a meter… AAcckkk!..

Una de sus sandalias se rompió: Dio una mala pisada , con lo que se torció el tobillo y cayó al piso.

- Estoy perdida… – se dijo así misma.

_Ya estaba rendida de tanto correr, cerró los ojos. Ya ni sabia porque estaba corriendo, realmente era bastante estúpido… No escuchaba nada. De pronto sintio que se elevaba… Parecía estar volando… Volando?_

- Are…? – Rukia abrió los ojos. Observó al piso.

_En efecto, estaba volando… literalmente, puesto que mas bien estaba saltando. Alzó un poco el rostro_

-NII-SAMA!- Dijo muy sorprendida – Qu-que haces aquí??

-Creo que es bastante obvio.

-U-hm…- Estaba un poco avergonzada. - Gracias… nii-sama.

-No voy a preguntarte el motivo por el cual te metiste en este embrollo, sin embargo…- No la observaba - Espero que no vuelvas a verte envuelta en este tipo de espectáculos tan bochornosos.

-H-hai…

_Mientras la llevaba en sus brazos a sabe dios donde, ella en tanto disfrutaba el paseo: Puede que ya varias veces la haya llevado en sus brazos al rescatarla, sin embargo era la primera vez que estaba conciente y sentía la calidez de su pecho e incluso los latidos de su corazon. Se sentía segura… . Parecia que nada le podría pasar estando en sus brazos._

_Pero no le duró mucho el gusto_.

_De pronto estaban de vuelta al lugar donde comenzó todo: La sala de reuniones de la asociación de shinigamis femeninas_.

-Byakkuuuuun!!! - Exclamó Yachiru, quien salio a recibir a los shinigamis - así que querías las fotos tambien!!!

-No.

_Detrás, arribaron todo el resto de shinigamis, entre ellos Soi fon, Kyuouraku Taichou , Los de la asociación masculina de shinigamis y Renji, quien aprovecho de ir a ver de qué trataba todo el lio_.

-Kuchiki taichou!

_Byakuya dejó a su hermana_

-A qué se debe todo este alboroto. – Cuestionó Byakuya.

-A que queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre ti a Rukia-chan, pero salió corriendo no sé porqué – Dijo con cara divertida

-No tenía porqué responder nada, en principio. – Reclamó Rukia - Y no tenian que poner a casi todo el seiretei a cazarme como si fuera un animal!

-Ne, ne, Byakkun! – Sacó un block de notas, sin prestar atención a las quejas de Rukia. – Cuanto mides?

-1.80 cm

-Cuanto pesas?

-64 Kg.

-Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-31 de Enero.

-Cual es tu color favorito?

-Me da igual.

-Que haces en tus ratos libres?

-No te incumbe.

-A quien llevarás a la reunion anual de clanes del seiretei de este año? – Preguntó una voz diferente de la de Yachiru .

-No es tu asunto… Shihouin Yoruichi.

-Así que si llevarás a alguien…

-Simplemente dije que no es tu asunto.

- COOOOOOOOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!? Byakuya llegó primero? – Interrumpió Kyoraku Shunsui, quien iba llegando - Oh nooo, las fotos de mi nanao-chaaaaaaan.

-TARADO!! – La teniente Nanao procedió a darle un golpe a su Capitán.

-Lo siento Shun-chan!, no hay fotos! – dictaminó Yachiru – Gracias a todos por su colaboración!! Misión cumplidaaaaaaa!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?!? – Gritaron todos esta vez.

-Esperen esperen, insinuan que todo este alboroto era sólo por eso? – Preguntó Renji.

-Sí, idiotas. Simplemente sacaron provecho de su morbo – Respondió Byakuya.

-Idioooooootaas, idioootaas pervertidoooooos jijijiji - Exclamó Yachiru, con su simpatica sinceridad habitual.

_Todo el mundo cayó de espaldas._

-Seguiremos sin fondos… - Pensaron tristemente los miembros de la asociación masculina de shinigamis, ahí presentes.

_Byakuya se dirigió al resto de shinigamis a quienes hasta el momento les habia dado la espalda_.

-Ahora… vuelvan a sus quehaceres – observo al tumulto a su alrededor con una mirada escalofriante y a la vez, despectiva. – Sarta de payasos.

-H-hai. – dijeron todos, dando media vuelta y poniendo fin a la persecución.

-Con que no tenía nada que ver con sus labores eh?...– Pensó Renji. – Tssk…. Quien lo entiende.

* * *

_Luego de un rato, sólo quedaron Byakuya, Yoruichi y Rukia…_

-No tiene nada de malo que lleve a mi hermana a la ceremonia. Sin embargo, no tenía interés en satisfacer el morbo de esos payasos, y por su puesto, menos el tuyo, Yoruichi. – dijo secamente

_Ciertamente, así debio ser desde un principio. Sin embargo, debido a las fuertes críticas que hubo cuando adoptó a Rukia y la hizo su hermana, consideró que sería mejor que no se involucrara con el resto de clanes. A el no se atreverían a hacerle frente, sin embargo, posiblemente a ella no tendrían reparos en tratarla despectivamente. No quería eso para ella, por lo que optó por mantenerla al margen. Sin embargo, ya era hora que se hiciera presente y la respetaran como parte del clan Kuchiki y como su hermana: Estaba seguro de que Rukia se daría su lugar._

-Ahhhh!!!… hahaha, pequeño Byakuya… no se te escapa una.

_Todo había sido un plan de Yoruichi y ejecutado por Yachiru, puesto que le pareció la forma mas divertida de hacer su reporte._

_En tanto, Rukia se limitó a observarlos puesto que no entendió del todo el dialogo_.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que vuelva a la división- Dijo Rukia, pero al primer paso que dio trastabilló debido a la tocedura que tenia e iba a caer al piso.

- Te llevaré a la 4ta división para que te revisen antes. – Le dijo Byakuya quien evitó que cayera finalmente.

-Nii-sama, no es necesario que te molestes en llevarme, en verdad si puedo…

-No es molestia y dudo mucho que puedas sola. – Le interrumpió – Además, es mi deber cuidarte.

_Dicho esto, la tomó en brazos y se dirigieron a la 4ta división_.


	7. Un profesor sustituto

Hola de nuevo, disculpen un tanto la demora que a veces el tiempo lo tengo algo corto xD. De nuevo agradezco los reviews y si, si seguiré, pero como dije en otro momento, a paso lento. Les adelanto sólo una cosilla y es que la parte de la reunion de clanes es todavía el pastelito, por decirlo así en sentido figurado xP.

Bueno, comienza entonces :3. Y como siempre, gracias por leer :D.

* * *

-Rukia?! Qué haces aquí? Qué raro que no entraras por la ventan-

_Un sonoro y doloroso golpe en la cabeza no le dejo terminar la oración._

-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA PORQUE ME PEGAS!!?!?!?! – Se quejó el joven shinigami sustituto.

_Al instante se percató de que no había venido sola: Había alguien mas y ese reiatsu tan abominable no podía ser de otra persona…_

-Eh?!, BYAKUYA!? Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!?!?

_Byakuya se limitó a ignorarlo y entró a la casa, detrás de Rukia. En tanto recordaba un hecho que se suscitó el dia anterior, en la reunion de capitanes…_

--Flashback—

-Se han presentado apariciones de hollows del nivel de Arrancar en el mundo real. Kuchiki Rukia será la encargada de ir al mundo real para colaborar con los Ryokas y el shinigami sustituto. Si la situación lo amerita, se le enviarán refuerzos, en tanto, los 13 escuadrones deben estar alertas para cualquier urgencia que se presente.

-Me opongo. – Dijo, con los ojos cerrados y de forma resuelta, como de costumbre.

-Cual es el problema, Kuchiki Taichou?

-Kuchiki Rukia aun no está recuperada. Además, podría darse que aparezcan incluso Espadas en el mundo real, enviarla sola a encargarse de la situación podría ser pejudicial e inútil, por más que tenga la ayuda del shinigami sustituto y de los ryokas.

-Ya veo, debido a que nuestras fuerzas se han visto debilitadas y a que ella es la que conoce mejor la situación en el mundo real, me pareció una buena opcion. – Hizo una breve pausa - Pero tienes razón. En tal caso, Kuchiki Taichou, usted y Kuchiki Rukia se encargarán de la situación en el mundo real. – dictaminó finalmente.

-Entendido.

--Fin del flashback--

_Rukia lucía el vestido blanco con ciertos arreglos celestes que le había confeccionado Ishida Uryuu antes de dejar la sociedad de almas. Por su lado, Byakuya llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Además, esta vez traía el cabello suelto._

-Eh! No!, olvidense, no entrarán los dos en mi clos…

_Esta vez fue una patada la que le impidió terminar la oración._

-Ohh Rukia-chan!!! Te quedarás unos dias con nosotros?

_Esta vez se acercaron unas personas más al encuentro: el padre de Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki y sus hermanas: Karin y Yuzu. _

-Sii , Ottooooou-sama!, Yuuuuzu-chan!! Kaaaarin-chan!! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y tono de voz que hasta sorprendió a Byakuya.

-Oh!!! Mi nueva hija!!- Dijo emocionado Isshin- Yuzu, ve alístale su habitación!

-Haaaaaaaaaaaai!!!

_Byakuya se sorprendió al ver al padre de Ichigo, sin embargo nadie más llegó a notar su sorpresa._

-Ahora todo encaja. – Pensó.

_Se quedó observando a Isshin. Poco después, éste se percató de que tenia una mirada encima. De pronto la mirada de Isshin se tornó seria… algo poco habitual en el: se observaban mutuamente._

-Así que… el es tu padre, Kurosaki.- Dijo Byakuya por fin, dirigiendose a Ichigo.

-Ah, si… es medio demente…

-Ah...

-Acaso lo conoces?

_Hizo un pequeño silencio. _

-No, en mi vida he visto a una persona tan bizarra. – Dijo finalmente, volteando la mirada.

_Luego, se dirigió al segundo piso con Rukia e Ichigo, para examinar el lugar._

-Te has estado quedando en esta posilga, Rukia?

-Ahm…etto… pues sí, es lo que hay jeje… - Respondió en tanto una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

_Por su lado, a Ichigo se le formó una gran vena en la frente al oir esa respuesta._

-Mira si serás malagradecida enana desgraciada…- dijo entre dientes.

_Mientras Rukia lidiaba con los mimos del señor Kurosaki y Yuzu, Ichigo aprovechó para conversar con Byakuya_.

-Oye, Byakuya, a qué se debe que hayan venido Rukia y sobre todo tu, al mundo real?, Que está sucediendo?

-Una misión.

-Entiendo. Pero…

-Hm?

-Me temo que no hay más cuartos, tendrás que dormir conmig…

-Olvídalo. No hace falta. Vine hasta aquí solo para escoltar a Rukia y saber en donde y en qué condiciones se había estado quedando el tiempo que permaneció en el mundo real.

-Oh bueno en ese caso te falta conocer mi clos…

_Una rodilla lo dejó en el piso antes de terminar la oracion, para variar._

-Pero Nii-sama, entonces donde te vas a quedar? – interrumpió algo preocupada Rukia- Tu no conoces el mundo real o si?

-No, pero antes de venir ordené a Renji que arreglara el tema de mi estadía. Según me informó, me hizo reservaciones en este lugar.

_Sacó el folleto de un hotel y lo extendió para que Rukia e Ichigo pudieran observarlo. La sorpresa del último fue evidente._

-QUE!?!?!?! PERO SI ES EL HOTEL MAS LUJOSO Y COSTOSO DE LA CIUDAD!

-A mi me pareció barato. – Respondió seriamente.

-Bastardo… mira que hacerse el chulo - Le dijo con rabia contenida y una vena a punto de reventar. – Los capitanes ganan mas de lo que merecen… - gruñó con molestia.

-A cenaaaaaar!!! - Gritó Yuzu desde el primer piso.

_Los tres bajaron al primer piso ante el llamado de Yuzu._ _Ichigo, Rukia y las dos hermanas se acomodaron en la mesa y se quedaron conversando (o tal vez discutiendo?) por temas sin importancia. Por su lado, Byakuya quedó a un lado aparte, de la vista a la ventana que daba a la calle. Isshin se acercó a el, quedando así uno detrás del otro._

-Isshin Kurosaki… un antiguo shinigami. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que estarías aquí.

-Cosas que pasan… verás…

-No me interesa. – Le interrumpió sin quitar la vista del frente. - Desconozco los motivos pero no es asunto mío.

-Jajaja, ya veo… Byakuya… Kuchiki, no?

-Si.

-No has cambiado mucho chiquillo, jaja. Sin embargo, te lo agradezco. – Sonrió.

_Era evidente que Isshin buscaba proteger y permanecer con su familia, por eso permaneció en el mundo real sin revelar su verdadera identidad ni su pasado como shinigami. Byakuya entendía eso. _

-Ehhh, viejo ven a comer, que tanto hablas con Byakuya??

-Oh!, le estoy ofreciendo que sea tu hermano mayor.-Se tiró a alabar la imagen de su difunta esposa- Masakiiii, gracias por enviarnos mas hijos!! – Exclamó con lagrimas de emocion.

-Aaawww!!! Seremos una familia mas grande!!! – dijo Yuzu emocionada igualmente.

_Byakuya los observaba indiferente y Rukia con una pequeña gota de sudor por la cabeza. En tanto, a Ichigo y Karin se les caia la cara de vergüenza._

-Bueno, eso sería todo. – Ya había comprobado que la casa de los Kurosaki era un lugar seguro para Rukia y por otro lado… sabía que es donde ella se sentiría más a gusto. - Me retiro.

-Ah, nii-sa…

_Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, ya se había ido_.

-Ni si quiera dejó un numero donde ubicarlo… Bueno supongo que con los rastreadores bastará.

-Uhm, ha cambiado un poco no?

-Sabes?... No sé si es que ha cambiado o es que siempre fue así…

-- Flashback—

_El día anterior, Rukia iba caminando por los corredores de la 13va división. No tenía mucho que hacer por esos días y habia terminado ya su rutina de entrenamiento del día. Había recibido un llamado de Ukitake Taichou, por lo que se dirigía a su encuentro._

-Nii-sama!?

-Si. - Replicó Ukitake – A mi también me extrañó muchísimo, pero fue el mismo quien objetó que te enviaran sola a la misión. Al final, Yamamoto-sensei ordenó que fueran ambos al mundo real a observar y colaborar con la situación.

-Entiendo…

_Ukitake notó el rostro de su subordinada claramente confundido._

-Sé que sus acciones nunca lo han demostrado pero siempre he notado que en el fondo se preocupa por tu bienestar, Kuchiki-san. – Le sonrió.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Ukitake-taichou – Le respondió, ya mas tranquila.

-- Fin del flashback--

-El… no mencionó nada al respecto… - Pensaba Rukia – Sólo atinó a decir "Órdenes son órdenes"… como siempre.

-Ja, quien entiende a ese Byakuya. – Comentó Ichigo, rompiendo con el silencio de su amiga. -Ya quita esa cara de babosa y mejor anda a dormir, mañana toca escuela y supongo que irás, no?

-Por supuesto!- Respondió ella - Aunque, me preocupa un poco nii-sama… me pregunto que hará el mientras.

-Bah!... que tanto te preocupas. De seguro se quedará leyendo periódicos todo el día. - Rió

-Sigues igual de idiota. – dijo ella finalmente, con una leve sonrisa.

_Dentro de todo, le alegraba volver a la casa de los Kurosaki, y porqué no decirlo, al lado de esa persona especial que le recordaba tanto a ese posible amor del pasado. Pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el hecho de que su hermano estuviera en el mundo real por protegerla, aunque el no hubiera hecho alución a ello. Le alegraba sentirse protegida y sabía que el podía cuidarse solo perfectamente… pero entonces, Qué la inquietaba?

* * *

  
_

_Al día siguiente, en la escuela…_

_Había alboroto en el aula, algo ciertamente normal. De pronto entraron Ichigo y Rukia detrás de el. Fue una sorpresa muy grata para sus compañeros, quienes fueron de inmediato a recibirla._

-Hola a todos – Saludó la pequeña shinigami, con un tono de "niña buena" – Estoy de vuelta!

-Rukiaaaa-chaaaaan!! – Exclamó Chizuru, como siempre muy efusiva.

-Kuchiki-san!! – La saludó Orihime, muy alegre.

-Orihime! Ishida!, Sado! – Saludó Rukia, obviando a Chizuru.

_Rukia se quedó con el grupo de chicas y algunos chicos conversando sobre su supuesto viaje, por el cual en teoría, estuvo ausente. Por otro lado, Ichigo conversaba con Ishida y Chad sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior en su casa. _

_De un momento a otro, la puerta del salón se abrió. Un hombre alto de cabellos negros y vestido de terno marrón oscuro y camisa blanca hizo su aparición. Estaba impecable y su altivez inspiraba respeto a tal punto que bulla que había se disipó en un santiamén: todos empezaron a ponerse en orden y en absoluto silencio, casi instantáneamente._

_Por su lado, los ryokas, el shinigami sustituto y por supuesto, Rukia, estaban atónitos. Sólo uno alcanzó a exclamar algo._

-BYAKUYA!?!?!!?!??!- Exclamó Ichigo, quien no salía de su sorpresa.

-Sssshhhhh!!!, Ichigo!, qué falta de respeto!- Lo regañó Tatsuki en voz baja - Es el profesor sustituto! Siéntate de una vez !

_Byakuya y todo el salón tenían la mirada clavada en él._

-S-si, disculpe. - dijo entre dientes y procedió a sentarse.

-La profesora Misato Ochi ha tenido un terrible problema familiar y tuvo que viajar con urgencia por lo que no estará presente por un período. En atención a ello, tengo órdenes de hacerme cargo de sus labores como profesor sustituto. Mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki. – Dijo en cuanto toda el aula estaba en completo orden y acto seguido, escribió su nombre en la pizarra.- Procederé a pasar la asistencia.


	8. Una clase al estilo Kuchiki

Mil disculpas por la demora, tuve una ligera laguna de inspiración entre el capitulo anterior y el que le sigue a este pero luego vi la luz(?). Gracias por los reviews y espero sea de su agrado :3~, procuraré no demorar en los siguientes capítulos :X. Y de nuevo, si me dejan su opinion acerca de como va la historia no me molesto eh(?)

**Asdasdadad el disclamer que a veces se me pasa por apurada y que sería mejor que apareciera por default(?) asi que copy/paste y mish-** **Bleach y todos sus personajes © Tite Kubo**

* * *

-Pssst! Rukia-chan!- llamó Orihime - Qué no es Kuchiki Taichou?

-Si… pero no hablemos de eso ahora, Orihime.

-Heeey Rukia-chaaaan!, Kuchiki-sensei tiene algún parentesco contigo? – Interrumpió una compañera, en voz baja.

-N-no, porqué tendríamos que tener alguna relación?

-¿Obvio no? por el apellido. Uhm… si que es muy atractivo Kuchiki-senseeeeeei – dijo emocionada, pero en voz baja. – Es su primer día y ya tiene a varias chicas embobadas…

-Shhhh!!! Está mirando acá! – interrumpió otra compañera.

"_Así que de esto se trataba…_" – Pensaba Rukia, quien no había despegado la vista de su hermano. - "_Ya parece que he desarrollado un sexto sentido para ocasiones sorpresivas"_

_Era muy extraño. Si no se lo hubiera imaginado molestándose en siquiera pisar el mundo real; menos aún, de profesor. Sabía que su estancia ahí no iba a tener mucha diferencia con su forma habitual de actuar en la sociedad de almas, además dado a que deben colaborar con los ryokas ante cualquier ataque, es de entender. Aún así, conociendolo, pensó que su hermano se involucraría lo menos posible con ellos.  
_

_Todo el asunto fue realmente sorpresivo, sin embargo ninguno tuvo mucho tiempo para poder seguir pensando en ello, ya que Byakuya dejó en claro que podía ser implacable en cualquier campo… hasta el académico, incluso. Dió una magistral exposición acerca de la 1ra guerra mundial y el papel de japón en ella, denotó tener detallado conocimiento de ese y varios temas relacionados.  
_

-Alguna pregunta?

_Observó a sus alumnos. Al parecer todo había quedado bastante claro y en tal caso…_

-Bien. - Saquen una hoja, y pongan sus nombres en ella. Tomaré un examen de 10 preguntas acerca de lo discutido en clase. Está prohibido hablar a partir de este instante.

-Que!? – Gritaron algunos alumnos.

-Creo haber sido bastante claro. – Esta ultima orden dejo un escalofrío en los alumnos que se quejaron y los que tenian intenciones de quejarse, optaron por no hacerlo.

_Una vez que todos estaban listos, comenzó con el exámen._

-Primera pregunta: ¿En qué año y bajo qué circunstancias, se involucró Japón en la 1ra guerra mundial?

-Oye Rukia, ¿No que ustedes los shinigamis escasamente tienen conocimientos acerca del mundo real? – Preguntó Ichigo en voz baja- ¿O es que acaso tú eres la única ignorante?

-QUÉ INSINUAS PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?!? – Exclamó Rukia, tan exaltada que se había levantado de su pupitre.

_El salón los observó, incluído el profesor sustituto._

-Ustedes dos, al pasillo. – Dijo, refiriendose a Ichigo y a Rukia.

-Pero…

_La mirada de su hermano era determinante, por lo que ambos se limitaron a obedecer. Ya en el pasillo, continuaron la discusión_.

_Qué buena forma de comenzar el primer día de clases. Sin embargo, no sólo era ella. Ichigo y los demás ryokas ciertamente estaban bastante confundidos y sorprendidos. _

-Qué significa todo esto? ¿Byakuya aquí? Vaya que a veces hace cosas extrañas…

-Yo qué sé… No me mencionó absolutamente nada. Igual, no es para tanto, ya quita esa cara...

-Mis calificaciones últimamente no han sido una maravilla, sobre todo en este curso. Ahora que ya estaba poniendome al corriente, viene Byakuya que ahora resulta que es un vasto conocedor de la historia japonesa! – Ichigo estaba visiblemente fastidiado - ¡Dime si no es para que se me erizen los cabellos!

-¿Más de lo que ya están?, pago por ver. - Dijo Rukia, con tono burlón.

-¿Con qué dinero eh, enana? Vives a mis costillas - Replicó, con aires de victoria.

-Por lo que veo, ni si quiera puedes comportarte correctamente en tu lugar de estudios, Kurosaki Ichigo. – Dijo una voz por detrás.

-Byakuya! - Ichigo volteó rapidamente - Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?. Soportar a Rukia es una cosa, pero a los dos es un exceso!

-Idiota, no te expreses así, ten mas respeto! – Le regañó Rukia, no sin antes propinarle uno de sus bien conocidos golpes. - Además, nii-sama no tiene porqué dar explicaciones de nada.

-En efecto, lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki. - Respondió Byakuya de forma despectiva.

-Nii-sama, pero cómo es que tienes tantos conocimientos del mundo real?

_Les mostró a ambos un pequeño artefacto. Ambos acercaron sus rostros para verlo más de cerca.  
_

-Este aparato me permite además de modificar los recuerdos a mi antojo, tomar prestada todos los conocimientos, incluyendo datos personales, de la persona con quien la use. De ese modo, hace más facil el que el shinigami se acople con mayor satisfacción en el mundo real. Es uno de los más recientes prototipos del departamento tecnológico. Mayuri Kurotsuchi me lo dió antes de partir, quería que lo probara si es que tenía la oportunidad.

_Entonces recordó ese momento..._

--Flashback--

-Supe que ibas a partir al mundo real, eh? Kuchiki Taichou – Dijo Mayuri, Capitán 12vo escuadrón, quien había entrado de pronto a la oficina de Byakuya, en la 6ta división. - He estado esperando por un momento así.

-A qué se debe tu visita?

_Le extendió con la mano un pequeño aparato. Tenía la forma de una pequeña linterna con la diferencia de que tenía 3 botones: Copiar – Modificar y Borrar._

-Este es uno de los más recientes prototipos para modificación de memorias. Con el puedes Modificar, borrar y además copiar las memorias de otros humanos a las tuyas, de ese modo sabrás todo lo que sepa esa persona.

-Interesante. – Dijo con obvio desinterés - Pero dudo que me haga falta.

-Oh, no seas así. No podría dárselo a cualquier shinigami ya que resultaría peligroso que se urgue en la vida personal de los humanos, por eso estaba esperando a que algún capitán de confianza fuera a pasar cierto tiempo en el mundo real.

-Entiendo, pero lamentablemente estás perdiendo el tiempo. Ese tipo de asuntos no son de mi interés.

Mayuri continuaba con la mano extendida. Al ver que Byakuya simplemente no cambiaba de opinión, sólo dejó el aparato en su escritorio.

-Te lo dejaré de todos modos, quien sabe y en algun momento de aburrimiento se te dé por usarlo, Kuchiki taichou. – Dijo, ya retirándose.

--Fin del flashback--

"_Al final terminé usandolo, y no fue por necesidad…" - Pensó finalmente. Debía estar en contacto con los ryokas, pero también era cierto que el motivo no se reducía sólo a la misión. Observó por un momento a su hermana: se veía bastante diferente con el atuendo de colegiala. Resaltaba su femeneidad, a diferencia de las ropas fúnebres de los shinigamis. Luego desvió su mirada a los ventanales, para evitar que la mirada de ella encuentre la suya._

-Eso lo explica todo. – Dijo Rukia finalmente – "_Pero es bueno saber que estarás cerca, nii-sama._" Pensó, sonriendo.

_Le preocupaba que estuviera solo, haciendose cargo de las cosas ...solo. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad estar con el en una misión, de hecho nunca pensó que se daría el caso. Antes se hubiera imaginado que sería incómodo, complicado... sencillamente no se lo figuraba. Pero ahora, era diferente; aunque no cambiara su carácter, sus acciones le decían todo lo que ella necesitaba saber: que podrían trabajar juntos y que el confiaba en ella._

-Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo. Entremos de una vez que a este paso no tendremos mucho tiempo para completar el exámen. – Interrumpió Ichigo.

-Cierto – replicó Rukia.

-No recuerdo haberles dicho que podían pasar. Según tengo entendido, el profesor castiga de acuerdo a su criterio y conforme a las reglas; al hacer disturbios en el salón, en medio de un exámen, éste puede ser anulado para aquellos estudiantes.

-Eh!? – _Rukia e Ichigo lo observaron con un tic en el ojo, no podían creer lo que oian. _

_¿¡En serio les iba a anular el exámen!?_

-Sólo vine a decirles… - Dijo, observándolos con severidad - que cierren la boca. Sobre todo tú, Kurosaki. – Terminó, dándose vuelta para volver al aula

_Ok, era en serio. Bueno, no era para extrañarse, después de todo, era Byakuya. Lo extraño hubiera sido que bromeara._

-Byakuya bastar… - gruñó entre dientes Ichigo y una vena visiblemente hinchada en la frente.

-Kuchiki-sensei, Kurosaki. -Le corrigió antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, volteando ligeramente el rostro para dirigirle una mirada despectiva- Aunque debo admitir que no me hace ninguna gracia tenerte a ti y a todos estos humanos como alumnos.

-Tssch…- Se quedó parado en el pasillo.

_Obviamente, no podía quejarse. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que todo fue debido a que el profesor es en realidad un shinigami, el arrogante e imperturbable capitán de la 6ta division, Byakuya Kuchiki de la sociedad de almas? Era mejor seguir la corriente, de todos modos sólo sería por una pequeña temporada. Además, ¿Qué más podría pasar?_

"En todo caso" – Pensaba mientras observaba a Rukia – "Es bueno tener a la enana gruñona de vuelta, ya extrañaba las peleas diarias."

-Todo es tu culpa. – Dijo Rukia tranquilamente mirando a un costado y con los brazos cruzados.

-QUE!? – Refunfuñó Ichigo – TU ERES LA QUE SIEMPRE TRAE PROBLEMAS EN VEZ DE MALETAS CADA VEZ QUE VIENES!!

_La puerta del aula se abrió repentinamente._

-Qué parte de la palabra "silencio" es la que no entendieron. – Dijo Byakuya.

-L-lo sentimos – respondieron pesadamente los shinigamis.

* * *

_Luego de 20 minutos exactos…_

-Bien, terminó el exámen. – Se dirigió a Keigo - Tú, recoje todas las hojas y déjalas en mi escritorio. Los dos de afuera, pueden volver a sus asientos. – Alzó la voz, refiriendose a Rukia e Ichigo.

_Ambos entraron al salón. En eso, el sonido de un celular comenzó a sonar: Era de Byakuya. Para Rukia era bastante obvio que se trataba de un mensaje de la sociedad de almas. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Un hollow tal vez?_

_Ella revisó el suyo, pero no había señal alguna de hollows. Entonces ¿De qué se trataba?_

_Para esto, al ver que el profesor sustituto estaba ocupado con su celular, la clase comenzó a relajarse y cuchichear._

-No recuerdo haberles dado permiso para musitar palabra alguna. En vista de que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, deberán hacer un ensayo de 1000 palabras acerca de las consecuencias y conclusiones finales de la 1ra Guerra mundial - Dijo autoritariamente – El que no termine antes de la hora de salida, deberá quedarse a terminar después de clases.

-¿Alguna objeción? – Dijo mientras observaba con suma seriedad a Keigo, quien había dado muestras de querer decir algo. Éste sólo atinó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando a entender una respuesta negativa.

_Todos acataron rapidamente la orden. Byakuya salió del aula para contestar la llamada: se trataba de un shinigami del 12vo escuadrón._

-Kuchiki taichou, ya hemos instalado la linea de emergencia en el lugar que indicó, Yamamoto soutaichou desea comunicarse con usted.

-Entendido.

_Terminada la llamada, Byakuya salió de su gigai. En su lugar dejó el alma modificada que previamente le había preparado el departamento tecnológico para la misión ._

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sólo debes vigilarlos.

-Como ordene, Byakuya-sama. – Respondió, haciendo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al shinigami.

_Al instante, Byakuya desapareció. El alma modificada volvió al aula de clases a cumplir su función tal como le ordenó el shinigami. Al entrar, observó a los alumnos: estaban totalmente concentrados en la tarea, nadie se quería quedar castigado después de la campana. _

_"Vaya, esto será bastante simple… qué aburrido." Pensaba el alma, mientras iba dando vueltas entre los filas de pupitres, haciendo guardia._

_Por la distracción, no notó un maletín que estaba en el piso y tropesó con el. No fue mayor problema, reaccionó rápido y se apoyó en la carpeta más cercana._

-Kuchiki-sensei, está bien? – Preguntó la joven que estaba sentada en esa carpeta.

_Con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada sumamente seductora, se dirigió a la joven quien no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas_.

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar, jovencita.

_La sorpresa entre los shinigamis y los ryokas ahí presentes (quienes observaron de reojo la situación) no podía ser mayor. Si pensaban que lo habían visto todo, eso sencilla y llanamente les demostraba que estaban en un craso error. Más aún, a Rukia…_


	9. La aparición de un personaje peculiar

Hola! Disculpas de nuevo por la **GRAN **tardanza. Como dicen por ahí, no morí sólo estaba de parranda(?) , salí de vacaciones hace poco por lo que recien me pude poner al corriente. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me hicieron llegar, les agradezco el ánimo ^^. Bueno, tomé en cuenta la sugerencia de un triángulo amoroso, de hecho si iba a tomarlo en la historia pero no pensaba hacerle mucho incapié para no hacerla tan larga. Ichigo siempre es necesario(?). Bien, sin mas ni más, les agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer y espero ya no tener demoras en los subsiguientes capítulos. Hasta lueguito X3

acá va el disclaimer que luego lo pego

* * *

-Espera un momento por favor, nii-sama!

_La clase ya había terminado junto con el primer día de escuela. Todos los alumnos ya estaban de salida y en tanto, Rukia iba detrás de Byakuya, quien no era él en realidad si no un alma modificada dentro de su gigai. Al escuchar la voz de Rukia, detuvo su paso y volteó a ver quien le estaba llamando. Se quedó observandola, o más bien… ¿estudiándola?_

-¿Nii-sama?... – Preguntó algo extrañada Rukia. Había algo peculiar en su mirada, sus gestos, sus expresiones… no parecía el, pero quería confirmarlo.

-Hm?... – la observó de pies a cabeza. - Byakuya- sama fue a atender unos asuntos de la sociedad de almas. – Respondió el alma – No debe tardar.

-Eh?...- respondió algo confundida, pero entendió rapidamente que sólo era un alma modificada.- Ah… ahora tiene sentido. Debió ser en el momento en que salió del aula…qué habrá pasado… - pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Usted debe ser la hermana pequeña de Byakuya-sama, verdad? – Hizo una pausa mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima. - Rukia-sama.

-Eh?! – La mirada seductora que le puso encima, idéntica a la que mostró a algunas compañeras en clase hace unos momentos, la perturbaba.

-Oh, qué descortés de mi parte.- Dijo al notar la inquietud de la joven shinigami- Mi nombre es Eros, un placer conocerla en persona Rukia-sama.- Le dijo, no sin antes tomar delicadamente su mano derecha para luego besarla.

-Genial… otro pervertido. De seguro te divertirás mucho con Kon. – Dijo Ichigo, quien venía atrás de Rukia.

-¿Kon? - Ahora se dirigió a Ichigo - Así que también está aquí. No me compares con ese mequetrefe, shinigami sustituto. Yo soy un caballero, no un seductor de dos por medio. – Respondió de forma despectiva pero a la vez elegante.

-EHHHH QUÉ DIJISTE EROS BASTARDOOOOO!! , DEJA A MI NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! – Gritó Kon, que salió de algún lugar… sabrá dios cual.

-¿Y esto qué es?...- Dijo Eros refiriendose a Kon. Lo detuvo con una mano apretandole su pequeñ cabeza de felpa. - ¿Kon? - Preguntó mientras lo sostenía de su pequeña espalda con los dedos- Vaya, vaya… veo que te redujiste a la mínima expresión. ¿Así que ahora te dedicas a buscar atención femenina en la forma de un peluche? Qué deprimente. – dicho esto, simplemente lo dejó caer.

_Kon cayó cual plasta al piso; pero, como era de esperarse, se levantó rápidamente para volver a atacar a su contrincante, sin éxito claro está. Eros se puso en cuclillas, para verlo más de cerca: Kon corría agitando los brazos intentando alcanzarlo pero él lo tenía detenido con un dedo._

-Vas a ver, ¡¡cuando te atrape!!... ¡¡cuando te atrape!!! ¡¡¡Sufrirás las consecuencias de la ira del gran Kon!!! – gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos intentando golpearlo.

_En tanto, Rukia e Ichigo no se podían creer la escena: Kon peleando con Byakuya, aunque no fuera el verdadero, era bastante extraño y sobretodo, muy cómico._

-Kuchiki-sensei! Kuchiki-sensei! - Una alumna se acercaba corriendo, algo agitada.

_En cuanto llegó, estaba jadeando por la prisa con la que venía. Llevaba un sobre. Eros apartó de vista a Kon con una bofetada y se levantó tranquilamente, como si simplemente hubiera recojido algo del piso. Debido a la rapidez de la maniobra de Eros y al cansancio de la muchacha, ésta no se percató de la presencia de Kon en el lugar.  
_

-¿Qué sucede jovencita? - La tomó suavemente del rostro con una mano, observándola con ternura. La joven enrojeció ligeramente.

-E-estos papeles se los envía la dirección – Le extendió un sobre.

-Muchas gracias- Le sonrió acariciándole la cabeza y la muchacha enrojeció aún más.

-N-no hay de q-qué, Kuchiki-sensei – respondió embobada. Dicho eso, se retiró (aún embobada).

-Oh por dios, sólo esto faltaba - Ichigo no podía contener la risa.

-Maldito Eros, siempre me robabas las chicas que quería. – _véase pequeño monólogo de la vida de Kon_- Las chicas me buscaban pero luego llegaba éste desgraciado y las miraba, las seducía y ellas no tenían más remedio que irse con el… - decía entre sollozos- Les hace alguna clase de hechizo o brujería (seguía chillando)…pobrecillas… Me querían a mi pero el usaba sus artimañas para alejarlas…y…

-¿Y a qué se debe que estés aquí eh? ¿No deberías estar en casa? – Le interrumpió Rukia mientras lo pisaba.

-Es que extrañaba a nee-san – Dijo desde el piso - Además, sentía una presencia maligna y crei que debía venir a cuidarla.

_Rukia dejó de aplastarlo y lo pateó a un costado. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Eros, en el gigai de su hermano_.

-Nii…, digo Eros, deja de actuar de ese modo tan escandaloso con las alumnas de la escuela. Eso le hace mala fama a nii-sama y es obvio que el jamás haría tales cosas. Actúa con más seriedad.

-¿Será acaso que Rukia-sama está celosa?

-Por supuesto que no. – Dijo con seriedad- Pero nii-sama no se comporta de ese modo y… - Volvió a sonrojarse ligeramente al ver el rostro de Eros muy cerca del de ella.

-No tiene nada de malo celar a un hermano, Rukia-sama.- le dirigió una mirada de complicidad- Después de todo, es bastante común que las hermanas pequeñas celen a sus hermanos mayores, más aún si éstos son atractivos.

-¡Y-ya deja de decir estupideces! – respondió Rukia finalmente

-Byakuya-sama es un shinigami de clase y muy respetable, pero es obvio que debería tratar mejor a las damas. Sobretodo… - Se acercó a rukia la tomó suavemente del mentón, alzando su rostro de tal forma que quedó a unos centímetros del suyo. – A una mujer tan hermosa como su pequeña hermana.

-…!!!! – Ahora el furioso era Ichigo. - ¡OYE TU! , ¡ESTÁS PASANDOTE DE LA RAYA! – Dijeron al unísono Kon e Ichigo.

_Ichigo jaló a Rukia del brazo y la trajo a su lado, tomandola de la cintura. Por el impulso y la rabia del momento, no se percató de ese hecho; sin embargo, Rukia si. Se quedó quieta por un momento, pues la acción de Ichigo la tomó por completa sorpresa._

-Hm?..- Observó divertido Eros - Vaya, vaya… ¿acaso te gusta Rukia-sama?, Eh, joven shinigami-sustituto?

_Ahora sí, Ichigo se percató de lo cerca que tenia a Rukia y ambos se sonrojaron. Se apartaron el uno del otro al instante._

-¡N-no digas estupideces! – Dijo Ichigo, mirando a otro lado para que su rubor no se haga notar; sin embargo, el nerviosismo en su voz lo delataba ante los ojos de Eros. - No tendría porque fijarme en esta enana. Es decir, sólo mírala- Ahora agachó un poco el rostro, a la altura del de Rukia - ¿Qué podría verle?

-Pues veamos…- dijo con tono claramente provocador. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia Rukia con la mirada clavada en sus ojos. - Podrían ser sus bellos ojos violetas dueños de esa mirada tan profunda y tierna a la vez… o esa nariz pequeña y fina… su suave piel tersa y nívea como la nieve… su fina figura que combinan a una dulce niña con una indomable mujer… y obviamente no podríamos olvidar sus labios, provocadores como ellos solos y… - Ya estaba otra vez a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

-¡YA,YA, YA ENTEDI!- Exclamó Ichigo y alzó a Rukia para moverla a un costado lejos del alcance de Eros, como si fuera un maniquí. El rostro de Ichigo ahora explotaba en rubor. - El caso es que es obvio que Byakuya no actuaría así con Rukia. Con mucho esfuerzo y le dirige la palabra. – Prosiguió - ¡AHORA PIERDETE!

-¡A CALLAR LOS DOS!. – Rukia ya estaba enojada, y algo sonrojada.

-Y tú… – Se dirigió a Ichigo. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el ambiente. – ¿Con que no tengo nada de atractivo eh? – Su voz tenía rabia contenida. Venas hinchadas comenzaban a aparecer por su frente.

-Bu-bu-bueno… n-no quise decir eso, tu sabes que...- El rostro enfadado de Rukia era realmente de temer.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Dijo una voz por detrás. El capitán Kuchiki llegó por fin.

_Lo salvó la campana, o mejor dicho, Byakuya. Era la primera vez que Ichigo se sentía muy feliz de verlo_.

-Nada, nada. Me voy a casa.- Dijo Rukia ya lléndose a paso ligero, con un tono de enfado combinado con cansancio. Ichigo iba detrás de ella.

_El recíen llegado capitán simplemente no entendió la situación. Se quedó observando con asombro como su hermana se alejaba con el shinigami sustituto._

-¿Byakuya-sama? - Preguntó Eros - ¿Sucede algo?

-Es que - Se tomó la barbilla con la mano, en posición pensativa - Rukia nunca se había dirigido a mí de ese modo. ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó finalmente.

-Nada, nada, Byakuya-sama.- Respondió Eros moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. – sólo disfrutábamos de un divertido encuentro.

_Byakuya simplemente lo observó sin mayor signo de aprobación o desaprobación, no le dio mayor importancia al hecho. Se acercó a Eros y se disponía a sacarlo del Gigai usando un pequeño tubo en el cual guardaba la cápsula del alma modificada._

-Por cierto, Byakuya-sama. – Le dijo poco antes de que el tubo con el sello llegara a su frente.

-Hm? – Byakuya detuvo su mano para escuchar lo que le quisiera decir.

-¿Estará bien que Rukia-sama permanezca en la casa de Ichigo Kurosaki? Es bastante obvio que él pretende el corazon de Rukia-sama, aunque aún no se dé cuenta.

-Rukia es quien decide sobre sus propios sentimientos. En tanto esté segura, yo no tengo porqué involucrarme, son temas que escapan de mi incumbencia.

_Dicho esto, sacó la capsula y entró a su Gigai. El ya tenía conocimiento de ése hecho,y más importante aún, de los sentimientos de Rukia hacia Ichigo. Cuando tuvo que llevarla de vuelta a la sociedad de almas para su juicio, ella lo protegió con todo su ser aún a costa de las consecuencias. El rostro suplicante de su hermana no lo podría olvidar. Aunque ella luego tratara a Ichigo con rechazo justo antes de que le dieran el golpe final, era bastante obvio que sólo lo hizo para protegerlo... y él optó por concederle su petición, haciendo de cuenta que creía en la actuación de su hermana. _

_Su deber y no sólo su deber, si no que también se había convertido ya en uno de los grandes motivos de su vida, era el proteger a Rukia. Pero en los sentimientos de ella no podía entrometerse… ¿o sí? ¿Es que acaso su deber de hermano también debía llegar al punto de protegerla de quienes la pretendieran? _

_No, no era razonable…_

_Entonces, ¿Porqué sentía ese pesar tán incomodo en su interior?..._

_Abrió el sobre que la alumna le había dejado a Eros anteriormente: era un programa, alguna clase de evento escolar al parecer._

"_Vaya que les gusta perder el tiempo a los humanos." – Pensó, mientras devolvía los papeles al sobre. Pronto desapareció de vista, de vuelta a su suit de hotel._


	10. Celos

Hihi, bueno aquí el capítulo 10. Gracias por el ánimo y disfruten =).

Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

-Oye! ¡Rukia espera! ¡No camines tán rapido demonios!

-Que camines lento no es mi problema. – dijo ella

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa? – Ichigo logró alcanzarla y la jaló del brazo, de tal manera que la obligó a darle la cara.

_Hace aproximadamente media hora, después del encuentro con Eros, ambos shinigamis iban de regreso a casa. Iban discutiendo por temas irrelevantes, como de costumbre. Hasta que…_

-Tsch… Enana problemática...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Enana problemática – Repitió, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, como para hacerla enfadar - Desde que te conozco, contigo todos son problemas y más problemas.

-Pues lo siento, si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino, no tendría que lidiar contigo ni tú conmigo. – Respondió ella. Al parecer, la táctica surtió efecto.

-Pues fuiste tú la que entró a mi vida repentinamente y la volteaste de cabeza!

-Perdona por entrar en tu vida, pero ya no se puede volver atrás. -

-Eh, espera, no quise decir…

-Tú nunca quieres decir nada, lo sé. - Dijo, aparentando indiferencia.

_Ella siguió su camino y no volvió a decir palabra alguna._

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. En serio.

_Ella seguía sin responder. _

-Rukia, eres muy importante para mí. Cambiaste mi vida por completo, abriste todo un mundo para mí. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y no me arrepiento de nada.

_Ahora él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y ella tambíen. _

-Eres una amiga muy especial, eso nunca va a cambiar. Tenlo por seguro.

_El le sonrió. Ella lo observó muy sorprendida. Su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que siempre decía "todo irá bien", esa sonrisa cálida, alegre, natural que no hacía diferencias, que no miraba a quien… era idéntica a la de "él" , pero no era "él". _

-Amiga… ¿verdad? – Repitió ella, con una sonrisa que a su vez tenía cierto aire de tristeza y resignación.

-¿Rukia? – La cogió de los hombros y la observó directamente. Parecía un poco preocupado por ella.

-Tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos. Después iré a casa. – Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-…Está bien. – Ichigo estaba un poco confundido por la situación. Quería seguirla pero aún así, por algún motivo… no pudo.

_Rukia caminó largo rato. De pronto se vió cerca de un gran parque , tan grande que no alcanzaba a divisar el final; parecía un gran bosque, lleno de arboles frondosos. Decidió entrar a pasear por ahí, debido a su constante lucha contra los hollow, no había tenido tiempo de pasear verdaderamente por la ciudad de karakura._

_No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que cayó la noche._

"_Creo que ya debería regresar, me distraje más de lo que pensé." – Pensó._

_De pronto sintió una presencia extraña_.

-Este reiatsu… Hollow… podría ser un arrancar. - - Está muy cerc…

-¿Me buscabas pequeña?

_El hollow apareció de pronto detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Rukia alcanzó a esquivarlo rápidamente._

-"Es rápido. Será mejor que termine con esto de una vez." – pensó la shinigami - Bakudo 33: ¡Soukatsui !

_Atacó al hollow directamente con el Kidou. Una nube de humo cubría el panorama y no le permitía divisar al hollow. _

-Vaya, pero qué agresiva eres, shinigami! – Dijo el hollow , el cual estaba intacto.

-Tsch… mis poderes aún no son suficientes. Demonios… - Pensó, algo fastidiada.

_De un momento a otro, el hollow había sido cortado en dos al parecer. Fue tan rápido que ni Rukia ni el propio hollow se percataron._

-PERO QUÉ PASÓ. POR DONDE LLEGASTE… MALDITO SHINIGAMI! – Gritaba el hollow mientras se iba desintegrando.

-Nii-sama! -Exclamó Rukia, al ver a su hermano de espaldas, justo delante de ella.- Wow, siempre llegas en el momento justo. Llegaste demasiado rápido.

-En realidad, ya estaba aquí. Suelo venir a pasear a este parque ya que es tranquilo, silencioso y abundan los botones de cerezo. No sabía que en el mundo real hubiera este tipo de lugares.

_Se encontraban en medio del gran parque. La noche era preciosa: el cielo estrellado y despejado, el lago de aguas cristalinas al cual, el reflejo de la luna, le daban una espectacular brillantez._

-Como supuse, aun no estás lo suficientemente recuperada. Aún así, no fue sólo eso. – Dijo Byakuya, interrumpiendo el silencio– No estabas del todo concentrada.

_Rukia hizo un pequeño silencio. Lo miró un poco sorprendida: casi no habían cruzado palabras, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_

-Creo que… mi bienvenida no fue lo que esperaba. – dijo vagamente.

_Rukia se sentó en la orilla del lago a observar el paisaje. De pronto, de la nada, pétalos de flores de cerezo fueron cayendo en el lago. Éstos pronto formaron un remolino con las aguas para después dispersarse y formar una pequeña lluvia combinada con los mismos pétalos, con lo que el agua regresó a su lugar de origen. Fue un espectáculo perfecto y fríamente calculado: ni una gota cayó fuera del estanque. Los ojos de Rukia brillaban al ver el bello espectáculo._

-Es… hermoso. – Dijo, aún anonadada.

-No sé que problema te esté preocupando, pero espero que logres solucionarlo pronto. Recuerda que como tu hermano, haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte. –Le dijo Byakuya, sin perder su seriedad.

Rukia volteó a ver a su hermano: la tomó por sorpresa. No tuvo si quiera que hablar con ella para darse cuenta de que algo tenía.

-Gracias, nii-sama…

-Obviamente, lo digo porque eso afecta tu desempeño en la misión.

-¿Eh!? – Exclamó enojada y sorprendida, pues no esperaba que le dijera eso ya que siempre hacía ver que se preocupaba por ella.

-Sólo bromeaba. – Dijo luego de un corto silencio, aún serio.

-Ah… - Rukia aun estaba con la boca abierta por el enojo, pero ahora algo confundida. – ¿Eh? – Sus ojos bien abiertos, y un tic tanto en el ojo como en la boca denotaban su confusión ante lo extraño que fue eso.

_Byakuya la observó también algo sorprendido debido al rostro de Rukia. Se quedaron un momento en silencio… sólo se escuchaban grillos cantando._

"_Creo que debo recordar no volver a hacer bromas, definitivamente no son mi fuerte." – Pensó Byakuya._

De pronto, Rukia salió del "shock", y comenzó a reir. Byakuya sólo la observó, aún algo sorprendido por sus reacciones. Era la primera vez que notaba lo dulce que era su sonrisa, y su belleza resaltaba más mientras la alumbraba la luz de la luna.

-Pero, ¿sabes?...

-¿Hm?

-Fue bueno. – Sonrió, olvidando los incidentes del día. - Gracias.

-Por cierto, nii-sama, ¿y tu gigai? - Preguntó Rukia, quien de pronto recordó a Eros y se le hizo raro que no estuviera por ahí… revoloteando. Sólo de recordar la escena de la escuela, era algo embarazoso.

-Ah cierto. Ahí viene.

_De pronto, se divisaba una figura a lo lejos: era Eros. Al parecer venía buscándolos todo ese rato._

-De dónde vienes?- Preguntó Rukia.

-Pues, Byakuya-sama era demasiado rápido, que me cansé de solo pensar en alcanzarlo. Así que decidí no apresurarme y venir caminando hasta su posición – Dijo con una sonrisa, tranquilamente. – Nos volvemos a encontrar Rukia-sama. – Le dijo haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

_Byakuya sólo lo observó indiferente._

-Es todo un placer volver a contemplar su belleza. – Le dijo, mientras alzó un poco el rostro para dirigirle su típica mirada de seductor.

- Bueno, ya terminó tu trabajo. – Dijo Byakuya, casi al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la capsula y entraba a su gigai. Ya dentro, se acomodó el saco que llevaba puesto y se dirigió a Rukia. –Ahora sí, te acompañaré de vuelta a la casa de los Kurosaki. Luego volveré a mi hotel.

-Está bien. Vamos. – respondió ella.

* * *

_Ya de vuelta a la casa de los Kurosaki.__ Isshin, Yuzu e Ichigo estaban en la sala. Al parecer, la esperaban_.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! - Dijo Rukia.

-¡¡Hija mía!!!! ¡Gracias -- por traer anuestra hija de vuelta sana y salva!!- Isshin, como siempre exagerando.

-¡¡Rukia –chaan!! - La recibió yuzu.

-¡Oye Rukia!, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿¡Porqué demoraste tanto por un demonio!? – Preguntaba Ichigo, escandalosamente.

-Cálmate, ya dije que sólo fui a caminar y a ver algunos asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Además, tu no tienes porqué regañarme, soy libre de ir a donde se me dé la gana. –Le respondió ella, sin prestarle mayor atención. Fresca como ella sola.

-¡Estás en MI casa, asi que no tienes derecho a venir cuando se te de la gana! ¡Debiste llamar para saber dónde estabas y con quien! -Ichigo ya estaba muy enojado.

-Cuida tus palabras, Kurosaki. Rukia se está quedando aquí sólo porque ése es su deseo. - Dijo Byakuya, haciendo su aparición por detrás de Rukia.- El que no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle como se le dé la gana, eres tu. - Dijo con una mirada fría y ciertamente tenebrosa. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, sin embargo su mirada tenia algo de ira en ella.

_Ichigo no habia notado su presencia hasta ése momento._

-¿¡Byakuya!? - Dijo molesto, más que sorprendido o nervioso - Ah… así que fuiste a pasear con tu hermanito. Podrías haber avisado si quiera. Bleh… me voy a mi recámara. – Dijo mientras subia a las escaleras, aún enojado.

-Rukia-chan, perdona a mi hermano. – Dijo Yuzu en voz baja a Rukia- De entre los tres, aunque no lo diga, el era el más preocupado.

_Rukia observó a Ichigo alejarse. Quizás no tenía porqué importarle, pero no lo podía evitar._

_Por su lado, Byakuya observaba a Rukia: notaba claramente su preocupación por el shinigami de los ojos pardos. Sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo... y tampoco tenía un motivo para hacerlo. Al menos... no uno que su razón aceptara.  
_


End file.
